Agent 30A
by Versteckt
Summary: Agent 30A was assigned to planet earth for Kat Nebulan conquest. But soon after getting there, she develops feelings for her new owner. But when he discovers her mission, she's in danger of losing her only love. A decision must be made. Will she fight for her planet? The humans?...or herself? OC x OC, sorry:) rated T for...well, what that stuff is generally rated for on here.
1. The agent and the human

**Agent 30A**

* * *

**Hello. New here. Say what you like. I will take comments, ideas, suggestions and even flames. They will help me build up my writing.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kid vs. Kat, it's characters, the names, etc. Everything belongs to the show's creator. I only own the characters I created for this story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The agent and the human**

A female Catnipian in a black and white lab coat, was sitting in her study while going over notes on a screen. It presented new planets to possibly inhabit. "Hmm… Planet Kiza: climate is near-perfect, but studies say the atmosphere has dangers of becoming acidic, negative." "Planet Xekaum has extreme shifts in geothermal activity, negative." She began to get frustrated going over the notes, planet to planet. "Negative, NEGATIVE, **NEGATIVE!** The alien angrily slammed her fist on the screen, breaking it in the process. "ARGGHHH! WHY CAN'T I FIND ONE!?"

Suddenly, small knocks were heard. Soon after, a younger male Catnipian entered."Agent 27B requesting permission to speak to Agent 30-"

"SHUT UP!" yelled the angry female. She turned around to see a slightly hurt look on his face and sighed. "I'm sorry for yelling Karlson. I just can't find a new planet for us! At this rate we'll be living in our own filth before we find a new one!"

"Don't worry Selene, we are the Tremmers! Our family didn't get in elite status by being lucky. We found good planets in the past, and we'll keep finding more! You're not the only one working on this you know."

Selene smiled a bit at his encouraging words. "Thank you Karlson."

Just then something occurred to her. "Wait, why were you trying to be so formal before?"

Her brother looked down for a second."Dad, mom and our commander want me to try to take my status more seriously, before I can be given a mission. Also, you ARE a more elite agent than me." She let out a soft giggle.

"I'm not your superior, I'm your sister. There's no need to be like that around me. And don't worry too much about not getting a mission. Your time will come."

She then noticed that her brother was still standing past the doorway. "You can sit down you know."

The male looked and realized that he was still standing. "Hmn? …Oh! I didn't even notice!" Karlson walked to the desk and took the chair next to Selene. "Hey sis, you look tired. Why don't you get some rest for a bit? I can take over the planet assessments for a while." He looked at the shattered screen, then chuckled nervously. "We may want to get a new display first."

His sister saw the damage done. "Heh heh, yeeaaah, uh sorry about that there." She let out a yawn. "Alright then, I'll be in my room if you need me for something. And don't forget to pay attention to natural occura-"

more knocking interrupted Selene's sentence. Soon after, a soldier steps in. "Selene and Karlson Tremmers lll, the commander wants to see you; follow me please."

She let out an annoyed groan. "This better not be what I think it is! Alright, come on bro; let's see what the commander wants."

* * *

"Jimmy! Breakfast's ready!" A 12-year old boy is seen in a darkened room, lying in his bed. After about 10 minutes, footsteps can be climbing the stairs, and heading towards his door. A woman comes in with a peeved look on her face. She then strides over to the curtains and pulls them open.

"Uuuggghhh" the boy groans and pulls the covers over his head.

"James Burtonburger! I said that breakfast was ready ten minutes ago, and yours is getting cold, now come downstairs and eat your sister and father is waiting!"

He looked sadly at his mother, who then knew why he was sleeping in again. "I'm just not up to eating right now mom." She sighed and took a seat on his bed while he faced the other side.

"Look sweetie, I know you're still sad about your pet gerbil dying, but you've been like this for two weeks now." she spoke these words in a motherly tone, bringing her son's full attention. She saw that he was starting to cry.

"Bu-but… I, still miss him!"

"Aw honey, I know you do. And yes it **is** hard to deal with the death of a loved one. But given enough distraction and time, your heart will heal. Pete wouldn't want to see you sulking over him would he?" The boy's head hanged down.

"No, no he wouldn't" the child's lips formed into a small smile. He looked back up at her "your right mom."

"I want you to try to move on from this, alright Jimmy?"

He hesitated for a second, but replied. "Alright, I'll try to." Jimmy's mom smiled

"Alright then. Now come downstairs and eat your breakfast. Then I want you to go outside and play for a bit okay?" Jimmy nodded

"And I also want you to think of what you want for your birthday to; it's only a week away you know."

Something in Jimmy's brain clicked. This news shocked the rest of him out of his saddened state. He had forgotten all about his own birthday!

"Oh yeah!" he jumped out of bed. "I completely forgot! I gotta go try and see if dad and Sarah already got me something!" He zipped past his mother and ran downstairs.

Still looking in the direction he just left, she smiled. "That's better".

* * *

**And That's chapter one! This was to introduce the main characters: Selene and Jimmy, so it was on the short side. I will try to make future chapters longer. Their appearance details will be covered in the 2nd and 3rd chapters. Oh! By the way, I got Kat's supposed real name (Karlson Tremmers lll), from the wiki a few years ago. That's gone now though, haha! So technically, I don't own his "name" either:)**


	2. A new mission?

**Agent 30A**

* * *

******Disclaimer:** I do not own Kid vs. Kat, it's characters, the names, etc. Everything belongs to the show's creator. I only own the characters I created for this story.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A new mission?**

Selene and Karlson are led by the soldier, as they walk to the commander's room.

"Did the commander say what he wanted to see us for soldier?" asked Karlson.

"He did not I'm afraid. I am just supposed to escort you to the elevator." The Kat Nebulan guard was walking in front of them, so his face wasn't seen.

_"Hmm… his voice sounded serious, so this must be something important, interesting." _Karlson thought.

_"Please let this be worth my time! I've got new planets to study!"_ thought Selene. Not long after the short exchange, the soldier stopped at an elevator as it opened.

"Well, this is where you two get off; in you go." He said. As the two walked in the elevator, Selene caught the soldier quickly looking her over. She let out a low, monstrous hiss, causing him to jump a little, fear reflected in his eyes.

_"Yeah, you better be afraid."_ Selene thought with an evil grin on her face. Her brother tiredly sighed as the elevator doors closed.

"Why do you always have to drive every guy away Selene?" asked her brother.

She turned to look at him. "You obviously didn't see him looking me over!"

"Well, yes I did" said Karlson, "and I got a bit angry at it to; but he was only interested in you. I'm sure that not **every** guy on the planet are lustful beasts."

Selene let out another hiss. "You of all people should know by now, that every guy I met has been after me because of how I look!"

He decided to speak up. "Not to mention your agent status." She glared at her brother

"Not helping, **really** not helping".

"Sorry…" said the male alien. He was never good at helping her with this.

* * *

**It's true, nearly every male on Kat Nebula see Selene as a vision of beauty. She is a young adult (about 18 in human years) and has a very attractive face and body. Her face is flawless, and even though it bears a resemblance to Karlson (being his sister) it is very feminine. The eyes are a bit slimmer than his with three lashes. Interestingly enough, unlike Karlson and other Nebulans, her body's color is more of a light Thistle (pale purple). She's practically white; and has no other color patches except for an odd inverted triangle-like patch on her forehead (which is a light blue-purple.) Not even her tail has a different color. This "exotic look" makes her stick out like a sore thumb among the population. Selene is also seen as well-developed by her peers. She has a smooth hourglass figure that causes envy in female Nebulans and desire in the males.**

**She is aware of her beauty, but didn't flaunt or use it to her advantage. In fact, not long she started garnering attention; Selene had become increasingly irritated by it. Attention soon turned into harassment; but she was too timid to fight, so her little brother started protecting her by attacking any guy who looked at her the wrong way. However when he was jumped by would-be suitors, Selene decided to take up various martial arts and combat training to protect herself for once. But that wasn't enough to stop it. She just wanted to be left alone…..but she also needed a way of protecting Karlson. Through research, Selene discovered a way Nebulans could upgrade the weapons in their bodies; or make new ones. So she decided to start a "little science project".**

* * *

"_Mabye this will help" _Karlson spoke up again

" But at least you found a sure-fire way to keep the guys to **just** looking at you." He piped up cheerfully.

Selene's glare turned into a smile, and then with a chuckle she responded "Yeah your right." She looked at her paw. "Thanks to Eleanor's help and my research, anyone who tries something will be in for a nasty surprise. No one will hurt _you_ either."

Her brother saw a dark gleam in her eye. She continued to stare at the paw.

"_Oh no…"_ Karlson thought looking at her, transfixing on the appendage. _"Not again, I've got to snap her out of it!"_ "Uh, Selene?" Her gaze deepened. "SELENE?"

_"Hmm…what else can I do to incre-" _

"SELENE! Stop it!" Her head shot up!

"Huh?! What, nothing!" Karlson had a worried look.

"They're still happening aren't they; your "pauses."

She looked at him a bit dazed. "I just need to replace the circuits in the collar. It's fine. I'm fine"

He sighed "This isn't good you know. You said they would stop by now."

"They will soon enough…"

"Did you tell mom and dad about your little "Biology project" yet?" he asked.

Now it was Selene's turn to look worried "No, I didn't. And I don't need to; not yet. It's not the right time. I should wait a little longer. Besides, I told **you** about it didn't I? That will have to do for now."

Karlson kept his troubled stare "Only when you were nearing insanity! You know just telling me isn't good enough anymore." "It's been two years since your _incident_, and the only ones who know are me and Eleanor. You need to tell them."

She was getting angry. "All they'll be able to do is worry, like you're doing right now!" "Selene, you don't know that. Maybe, they can help-"

"That's enough agent!" Selene ordered. The rest of the ride was silent.

* * *

**Selene's "project" was her solution of being left alone and protecting her brother. But she needed to do a few things for it to happen. First, she pursued a career as a scientist. She decided to study Kat Nebulan anatomy (to learn more about their cyborg bodies) and Bioengineering. After gathering enough information, she became an agent and quickly rose up through the ranks to "A" status. Once that was achieved, she was ready to begin, but she needed someone's help; someone she could trust. She remembered her old lab partner.**

**Two years ago: ** A female Kat Nebulan with a white lab coat looked over a sequence of numbers on a clipboard "Selene, are you sure about doing this?" asked the scientist worriedly.

"Yes Dr. K, I am. Why do you ask? Are my calculations wrong?" She asked, worried.

"No, there perfectly fine; but to perform this procedure on _yourself_… it will be quite painful. Not to mention possible effects on your psyche. I have test subjects to try this on first, if you wish." Selene silently walked over to the table and strapped herself in. "Selene, please listen to me. I cannot guarantee that anything won't go wrong here. I'll ask again; are you **sure** that you want to go through with this?"

The subject gave her friend an unsure but comfortable smile.

"Eleanor, it will be alright. We are among the brightest minds on this planet. I have faith in you."

"Well, in case something goes wrong…" The scientist wrapped her arms around her friends' neck in a hug; a few tears sliding down her cheeks. "I want you to know that you're the best friend I have ever had." Selene would have hugged back, but she was already strapped down.

Eleanor walked over to a streamlined machine with a small laser at the end, and reached over to the controls. She started pressing and sliding things on the screen. The dr. looked back over at the Agent, who gave a final nod, closing her eyes. "Begin sequence." The table moved Selene to an upward position, so she was directly facing it. Suddenly a bright blue light shot out of the laser, and hit Selene. She was surprised that she didn't feel pain. After a few seconds of being bathed in the light, it stopped. She opened one eye, then the other.

"What happened? Is it over already?"

The dr. shook her head. "Sadly no, that was merely a bio scan for vitals." Eleanor replied. "Now here comes the hard part, get ready. There will be three parts to this. The first will change your structure, allowing for new abilities."

The machine fired up again once more and shot a dark green light. She screamed in pain. "AAAHHHHHHH!" The force of it hitting her felt like being run over 100 times; by a train. Selene could barely breathe, tears streaming down continuously. Her body then felt like it was on fire. This went on for fifteen minutes, but seemed like hours. The beam stopped and Selene was panting heavily _"Two more left, and I already feel like passing out!_ " She thought.

"The second one will now enhance them." A much smaller purple beam shot out at her abdomen, and split into five separate ones. They slowly went to the four corners of her body, with the fifth one going across her tail. She could barely take it! It felt like they were cutting her open. Luckily, this did not seem to last as long as the first stage.

"Here's the last Selene. This is almost over. But it will be the worst. The laser will overstimulate your two brains and motherboards to allow for increased mental function. You may not be awake long for this one." The last beam was black, and as thin as a needle. It struck the triangle-like spot on her forehead. She suddenly felt numerous thoughts and feelings overloading her mind. The cat felt like she was being driven to the point of insanity; this was torture.

_"What was I thinking!?" _was the only thought she could hang on to before an incredibly sharp pain knocked her unconscious.

* * *

**After the procedure, Dr. K. woke her** **up. She informed Agent 30A that it was a success and her new abilities should kick in a few weeks later. She also said that the augmentation of said abilities will happen after. Weeks later, as suggested, her new abilities began to develop. Selene was pleased with the results of their combined work. Her new powers consisted of things such molten claws and tail, sonic bursts for repelling, a freezing touch and a few others. Her higher brain function however is the most powerful one she has. She could manipulate her surroundings, which gave her infinite possibilities. They were difficult to control, especially after augmentation kicked in. But with the help of increased intelligence, and after months of secret isolated training Selene grasped and controlled them. She was near to becoming living weapon.**

**But as feared, something went wrong. She soon desired to find ways to increase and expand her new abilities. She tried to ignore it, but they came back; stronger. She became obsessed with empowering herself further. It led to slowly doing more experiments on her body, trying to test its limits. This was getting to be too big a big burden for her to control, so she informed her brother and Eleanor. Together, the three got this problem under control with a specialized collar. But there was still residual damage. Selene got these "pauses" where her obsessive feelings would return, if someone didn't snap her out of it.**

* * *

The elevator door opened. "Make sure the collar's hidden!" Karlson whispered to his sister. The two Nebulans entered into the commander's center. A taller Nebulan wearing a purple robe with a high collar is sitting on a throne. He was wearing a gold amulet and a ring on both paws.

"Ah, Agents 30A and 27B; come in, come in!" called the robed alien cat.

"Greetings Commander!" the two saluted.

The commander smiled and nodded. "I am sure you two are wondering why I called you here on such short notice."

Selene spoke out first. "Sir, I apologize for my delay in finding a new planet. I promise that-"

"Relax Agent, relax, it is fine." Both were caught off guard. The commander has never been known as much of a patient or forgiving man, er, cat.

"….sir?" both said in confused unison.

"A planet was found. Turns out your brother found a perfect one, but tossed the info by mistake." Karlson laughed nervously as his sister gave him her now standard glare.

"Oh Karlson. You never change do you?"

He turned to see a beautiful Nebulan in a white lab coat. "Eleanor!" Karlson ran to her, and gave her an affectionate kiss. While in the embrace, Eleanor opened her eyes to see Selene watching them; shifting uncomfortably. She immediately let go of Karlson. He asked why she let go before Eleanor nudged her head in a silent gesture towards his troubled sister

"Sorry about that Selene." Both said looking down, feeling guilty. They were aware that even with her boy trouble; she still wishes to find someone of her own.

"I-it's okay guys, honestly" she said softening even more.

"Ahem, may I continue?" asked the commander, now having his normal irritation in his voice.

The three jumped and turned around "Yes commander! Please forgive that intrusion!" All begged while saluting again.

"Yes well, as I was saying, Eleanor found the research. It's a planet called Earth, and everything checks out; the climate, the nature, the catnip, everything!" roared the commander happily. "Now all we need to do is send an agent. Agent 30A, due to you completing a conquest last year, I believe **you** shall receive the honor of having the first chance."

Selene couldn't take the news in fast enough. "Sir, I don't know what to say!" She said enthusiastically. "But…I thought agents only got one assignment before becoming royal guards?"

"Indeed, but you're the best one for the job right now. With your special skills, I figure taking over that little planet will be a snap for you!"

_"Special Skills"_ sir?"

_"Don't tell me he found out about the procedure?!" _the three yelled in their heads.

"Of course! Your charm and intelligence will easily take down the enemy!"

_"Whew!" _Selene mentally sighed in relief. "Right sir! My intelligence and…charm!" That last word left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want to it give Karlson first though? He hasn't received a mission yet." She tried to pitch her brother in.

"Agent 27B still needs more training, as well as a change in priorities." The commander quickly pointed out. "But I'll tell you what. Provided you complete my requirements, I will do **this** for you 27B. If we lose contact with your sister for too long or if she somehow fails to complete her mission, I will give you a chance, agreed?"

"Agreed sir!" Karlson replied.

"Guards, please escort Agent 30A to the teleportation chamber. Dr. K., go with them and set the coordinates to the planet."

Selene spoke to the commander. "Sir is it all right if my brother joins me to the chamber? My parents are on their own mission, and he's all I have right now."

"Hmm… well I don't see why that's necessary but alright, I'll allow it."

"Thank you sir; I appreciate this." said the alien.

After they walked off, a spare guard walked up to the commander. "Have you been able to find Agent 30A's research yet soldier?"

"Not yet sir; we are still looking. She is the main connection to that procedure sir. Are you sure we should let her out of our sight?"

The commander frowned, looking in the direction the party left. "We will retrieve her secrets in due time. I need to see if we can effectively use those results."

* * *

**Don't know if anyone is even seeing this, but I wanted to get this up. things should start to move forward now:) Once again Dr. K.'s name "Eleanor" was another one I saw on the wiki. I don't own it.**


	3. Taking Evil Home!

**Agent 30A**

* * *

**********Disclaimer:** I do not own Kid vs. Kat, it's characters, the names, etc. Everything belongs to the show's creator. I only own the characters I created for this story.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Taking Evil Home!**

"Here Selene." At the teleportation chamber, Karlson and Eleanor are saying farewell to Selene. The dr. handed her the specialized collar they made a while back. "I usually give agents the standard utility collar, but two won't work too well for you, so I decided to combine them. If you ever have trouble with your _problem_, just circle your finger around this pad here."

Selene took it, and carefully placed it around her neck. "Thank you so much, my friend." She pulled Eleanor in for a close hug.

The scientist was caught off guard by Selene's strength however. "Urgh! "cough" your, welcome Selene!" Once she realized she was choking her friend, the agent let go immediately.

"Whoops! Sorry dr. my strength gets away from me sometimes!" She laughed.

"Hey! What about a hug for your little brother?" Karlson mockingly whined. She let out a giggle, and ran over to him, giving him an even bigger hug. She made sure to keep her strength in check this time.

"Mmmwah!" "You be good alright? And make sure to finish that training." his sister said giving him a smooch on the cheek.

"Eww! You know I hate it when you do that Selene! Can't you just give me a hug? I accept your apology though; and yes I will finish it."

* * *

**Contrary to how it seemed, the two usually don't fight like you've seen before. Since their parents went on their mission, Karlson was all Selene had. She didn't like getting in fights with him. It was especially worse for her when she made him upset in any way. It didn't seem like just saying "I'm sorry" really cut it anymore. So even though it embarrasses Karlson to no end, Selene started giving apologizes with sisterly kisses on his cheek. But he is secretly happy about them; because to him, it means they are still as close as ever.**

* * *

Selene stepped into the teleporter. "Setting coordinates to planet Earth." Dr. K. used another touch display to work the machine. "Ready?"

After giving an exceptionally warm smile to the two Nebulans, the agent nodded "Ready."

"Oh, Selene?" Her friend gave the agent a serious look. "I know it's your mission to find what **we** need to survive. However, you should try to find what **you** need to survive." Selene saw Karlson agree before she returned Eleanor's look.

"How can you two be sure what I'm looking for is over there? How do you know it won't be just like over here?"

"Initialize" Agent 30A was then being surrounded by a bright green light as her body starts dematerializing. It was her brother's turn to speak now.

"We don't know. But none of us will know if you don't try. We just want you to be happy again, Selene. See you later." The light became blinding for a second, and then she was gone.

* * *

Jimmy's eyes shot open. Could it be? **"YEEESSS! Today's my birthday! My THIRTEENTH birthday!" **He leaped off the bed, but ended up falling flat on the floor. "Ow…whatever! I don't care!" he ran downstairs and straight to the kitchen, but he didn't see anyone. The only noise that was heard was the wall clock near the fridge. "Uh…hello? Anyone here?" He walked all around the room, but they didn't seem to be hiding in there. He looked to the fridge and saw a note.

_"Dear James, your father, sister and I needed to run a few errands. We will be back soon. Happy Birthday! P.S. There's a surprise for you in the oven. Just don't burn yourself on the tray" _

"Errands eh?" Jimmy smirked smugly. "Hahahaha! Well they can go on their "errands" because if I'm riiight then I should find… "He took oven mitts and opened the door. "Dad's special Cinnamon Bun Pancakes!"

He took the succulent breakfast food out of the oven and dumped them on a plate. In the pantry was also his favorite maple syrup. He unscrewed the bottle and took a whiff, taking in a strong sweet scent. "Snniifff, ahhh! Definitely authentic, the good stuff!" Finally, there was a special white chocolate milk mix on the counter. After making the drink, Jimmy sat down and started eating. As he sat there happily enjoying his breakfast, he wondered what other surprises awaited him that day.

* * *

A small beam of green light shines and a figure materializes in a matter of seconds. Selene found herself in a small, but clean metal room with a glass panel behind and in front of her. It had a nice carpet, a light, a small cat perch, a fancy litter box and a food and water dish. Despite being in such nice conditions, she started to panic. _"What in the world!? Did Eleanor get the coordinates wrong?! It looks like I'm in some sort of weird prison! Dammit! This isn't going well! Three seconds away from home, and I already messed up! And to think it went so much smoother last time!" _She turned on the computer in her collar. "Computer! Where the hell am I!?

**"Agent 30A, you are currently on planet Earth."**

Selene calmed down a bit "Alright, ok, so I am actually on the planet; this is good. Then tell me this computer, where exactly is my location? Am I near any alpha species?

**"Right now you're in a place known here as an animal shelter; and no you are not. Sorry." **

Selene sighed as she ignited one of her claws. "Well time to break out of here then."

**"Wait! You didn't let me explain! According to the data, a "Shelter" is a place where a "Hu-man" comes to adopt a lesser species known as an animal, and keep it as a pet." **

"I see, what is a "pet"?

**"Pets are one of these "Animals" that I mentioned earlier. In most cases, a human takes one to their house and completely pampers the creature to no end. **The computer answered.

Selene was already making up a plan for this. She needs a position where her activities can be done in private. Becoming a one of these "Pets" may help her achieve her goal. Getting pampered just sounds like a bonus. "Hmm, so what you're saying is that a human will come along to take me out of here?"

**"Affirmative, and you happen to resemble a favorite of these humans, a cat. They love cats, but there is a condition." **

"What is it computer?" She asked curious.

**"You may not like it…" **

She was losing her patience again. "Just tell me computer!"

**"Humans like baby cats known as kittens, for their "cuteness." Your size resembles more of a full-grown cat than a kitten. Adult cats have less of a chance of being taken, so they must rely on other attributes. In your case, your beauty; you must charm them. It's your best way out of here without raising suspicion." **

Her insides twisted up at hearing the solution. "…Thank you for the information." She shut it off. _"Why? I wish I could just wait, but that would be counterproductive. I must think of the greater mission!" _After arguing with herself for a bit, she resigned and decided to do it. _"I can only hope a human comes along soon…"_

* * *

**A family of three was walking in an outside mall. There was a man wearing an orange polo shirt, jeans and boots. He had brown hair and a muscular build. A woman with shoulder-length, auburn hair is seen walking beside the man. She is wearing a black formfitting dress, high-heel shoes and a sun hat. She was lean and attractive. And finally, there was a teenage girl wearing a rather expensive looking blouse with stylized jeans, and sneakers just as nice. She had light-brown hair that reached past her shoulder, and looked athletic.**

"Hey dad, mom; what **are** we getting Jimmy for his birthday anyway." They had gotten him a few videogames, but couldn't think of something big. They were around there since ten in the morning, trying to find that one special thing for the young boy.

The woman answered "Well Sarah, we have no idea. What did you want when you turned thirteen? Granted that was only two years ago."

"Hmm, well I wanted new running shoes…but Jimmy likes baseball. Did he ask for any new equipment or something?" "He has enough equipment though. Oddly enough, he didn't ask for much this year."

Sarah's mother thought for a bit. "Bradley? I've been thinking. It's been a month since James lost his pet gerbil. He has gotten better, but still hasn't been quite the same since Pete's passing."

The man spoke. "I can understand why he's still a little down Angela. Pete was his first pet after all. Maybe we should get him a new pet. It might bring the rest of him out of his funk. What do you guys think?"

Angela answered first. "Yes! That's a good idea sweetie. But it has to be something that will have to last him from now to high school."

Sarah followed up. "And something that everyone will like!"

Now it was Bradley's turn "Something that won't bother anyone of us **too** much, but will still like attention from us and Jimmy; an independent animal." Angela had an idea.

"Well… what about a cat? I think that could work for everyone." After discussing it for a moment or two more, the trio came to an agreement.

"Let's head over to the Shelter." said Sarah. "I'm sure they have quite a few cats in there."

The Family headed over to "Penelope's Animal Shelter". It wasn't like your usual shelter, this one was quite nice. The animals already looked clean and happy, and the cages looked better than even the more popular pet stores they've been to. They walked over to the clerk. She was dressed in a casual T-Shirt that had the store's name on the back and slacks. "Why hello there! Welcome to Penelope's Animal Shelter! May I help you with something today?" She asked cheerfully.

"Yes, we are looking for a cat for my son; it's his birthday." Bradley answered.

"Were actually a little short on cat's right now, but I still think there are a few left. Let's take a look, shall we?" The woman turned around. "Follow me please." They went through a few aisles that had species from dogs to fish. The breeds they had were all quite interesting and exotic, especially the fish. After seeing the last of the fish, they came to an aisle that said "Cats".

"_Hmn?" _Selene was woken up by the sound of footsteps. She yawned_ "Well, that didn't take too long. Now to make sure I get picked!" _She made sure to walk under the light, making her skin glow gently as she sat, looking quite graceful. _"Whoever they are, this should get their attention. Alright Selene, let's put your charm on!"_

The trio was brought to a tuxedo. "Ah, here we are! Gloria here is such a nice little kitty. She is very smart for her breed, and would be quite the addition to your family." The cat pawed at the window with curiosity.

"You mind if I check for any others?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know if there **are** anymore, but sure go ahead!" "Thank you." While her parents were talking to the clerk about Gloria, Sarah went down the rest of the aisle and looked at the empty containers. _"Nice cages…"_ she thought as she looked.

"Meow."

She stopped when she heard the gentle sound and looked down to see a hairless cat. "I-I-I've never seen anything like it." Sarah looked dumbfounded. Selene started to worry for a minute

_"Uh-oh, I may be in a bit of trouble here." _Sarah smiled, giggling like a little schoolgirl. "Mom! Dad! You have** got **to see this!"

_"This can only go two ways here! If they react to me in a negative fashion, then I'll have to think of another plan!"_ Her parents and the clerk walked over to the cage. They all gasped as their jaws opened at the sight.

"Oh my goodness! This has to be the most...**beautiful** creature I have ever seen!" The clerk said. The other two adults could only nod in agreement. Selene smiled slyly in her mind. "But, what breed is this?" the couple asked.

The clerk looked confused for as second. "To be honest I'm not sure, I didn't even know we were getting a new-"

_**"Sphinx"**_

"Pardon me, did one of you say something?" asked the clerk, even more confused. They shook their heads.

_**"Sphinx. Tell them it's a Sphinx; rare breed."**_

_"What's going on? I'm probably just_ _tired."_ "Ahem! Yes, I remember now! It's apparently a rare breed of Sphinx cat."

"Interesting, a rare breed huh? I didn't even know there were any." Angela said.

_"Neither did I…" _Thought the clerk.

The parents were a little at odds with the confused behavior the clerk showed.

"At any rate we'll take it!"

_**"Correct them. Say the cat is female." **_

"Her, it's a girl. Sorry, I forgot to mention that. Alright, uh, follow me then! I'll get the adoption papers ready for you." She led the way, rubbing her head lightly.

Once they finished the papers, the clerk went to go retrieve the mysterious cat. When she went to take it out of the cage, something odd happened. She locked eyes with the creature, and heard that strange voice again.

_**"Listen to me. Once I leave this store you **__**will**__** forget that I was even here. Do we have an understanding?" **_

"I understand."

_**"You will also give away your best scratching post for free." **_

The woman nodded. She walked back up to the counter with Selene. "Well, here's the cat, kennel and a free scratching post!"

"Really!? Wow, thanks!" yelled Sarah gratefully.

Angela cut in. "Hang on a minute there. What's the catch?"

"The only catch is that you might not be able to get this into your car." The clerk chuckled. She went in the back for a minute, then came back with an impressive looking scratching post.

"Marvelous." Selene said, but all they heard was a "meow."

"Well someone sounds happy of her new home. said Angela

_"You have no idea."_ the agent giggled mentally.

Somehow, the family was able to get the post into their car. They loaded up the kennel afterwards, and left for the house.

"Now we just have to give her a name."

_"Name!? No one said anything about a name! Oh well, as long as it helps me stay invisible…"_

"No, let's wait on the name. I want Jimmy to name her. She **is** his birthday present after all.

_"Hmm, so there's another one I have to charm huh? Well then I better start sucking up to my new "master" before the rest of these humans. This'll be easy after all." _Selene thought.

* * *

Back at the house, Jimmy is in his room playing his JS3. "Oh yeah, get those outlets Kale! Only have to beat a few more, and then I'm comin' after **you** Sessler!" Soon after beating up the last outlet, he paused the game, when he heard the front door open. "Shh. He's probably upstairs playing his games. Quick, help me set up!" The boy laughed softly, shaking his head. "They really need to work on their entrances. I think I'll give them a few minutes." He called it right! Not more than five minutes after he let things quit down…

"Hey buddy? Could you join us downstairs for a moment?" His father called.

"Whew, okay Jimmy, just act like you didn't see the surprise coming. I'll be right down dad."

Jimmy walked into the dark kitchen, when he heard singing, followed by a lit birthday cake

"**Happy Birthday To You! Happy Birthday To You! Happy Birthday Dear Jimmy! Haappy Birrtthday Tooo Youuuu! ** " Selene secretly watched from the kennel. She found their ritual silly, but interesting at the same time.

"Now blow out your candles, and make a wish!" his mother cheered. Jimmy closed his eyes for a minute, and blew out the candles.

"Yay!" His family celebrated with a group hug.

"Sigh" Selene looked down in sadness. They reminded her of her own family and how close **they** were. After eating some of the cake, and Ice-cream, Jimmy opened his presents. He got everything he wanted, but there was one more "gift" left.

"Hey sport, we have one more gift for you!" "Really?" He wasn't expecting anything else. His dad brought out a small kennel. Jimmy was stunned. "We know how down you were about Pete, so we were hoping this might make you feel better. His father opened the Kennel's door. "It's okay, come on out."

* * *

**"Kale", "Outlets" and "Sessler". What do they have in common with the "JS3" (It's probably obvious though). Yeah I messed up on this chapter regarding Jimmy's description! You will get it in the next chapter! I promise:)**


	4. Unexpected Healing

**Agent 30A**

* * *

**********Disclaimer:** I do not own Kid vs. Kat, it's characters, the names, etc. Everything belongs to the show's creator. I only own the characters I created for this story.

* * *

**Sad instrumental music might help this one live a little.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: unexpected healing**

Jimmy's father opened the door to the kennel.

_"Well, here we go. It's time for the show." _He sees a bright Thistle colored cat walk out and sit in front of him. It let out another gentle meow. The cat looked hairless, but had none of the wrinkles you would usually see on one. The skin looked very smooth. Jimmy simply eyed it over, seeing that the only marking it had was an inverted triangle on its forehead. He had to admit though, it looked beautiful. Something was off however; the eyes. They were simply black and reflective. But it wasn't the fact that they were black (even though that **was** cause for concern.) He could swear he saw a flash of something…wrong, for a second. The boy was getting anxious. He couldn't break eye contact with the "cat".

"_Why is he just staring at me like that?" _Selene was getting uncomfortable herself, but she didn't look outwardly fazed. She took the time to look over** him** as well. She started with the hair, short and slightly wavy. The color was auburn, like his mother. The nose was small and his mouth had a frown on it. His body type looked smaller and much less muscular than the man she presumes is the father. The clothes were smaller as well. He was wearing a black and white baseball shirt with a hood. The sleeves only came down to his forearm. Black cargo shorts were seen next, with a cloth belt hanging out and ankle socks. It was safe to assume that this human was young, even though he looks a bit taller than her (If she were standing on two legs that is.) The last thing she noticed was his eyes. One was a forest green, and the other was a deep blue. _"Odd…they are different colors."_ As she continued looking, she noticed a growing fear in those eyes.

After a few minutes of the two looking at each other, Jimmy's mother broke the awkward silence. "Ummm…so, do you like her?"

Jimmy broke his unnerving eye contact with the strange creature. "Could you please excuse me for a minute?" He needed to get away from this cat, so he could sort out the weird vibe he felt from it. He walked upstairs to his room, and closed the door as quietly as he could.

"Bradley, I'm worried about James. We might have made a mistake, buying a pet so soon. Maybe we should take the cat back. "

Sarah cut in. "Wait! Don't take her back just yet; I have an idea!"

"Alright Sarah, what is it?" her father asked.

"Look, we just need to give him time with her. This way, he'll get used to her and vice-versa. We talked about this in Psychology once."

Bradley nodded to the idea. "Alright! Someone just needs to get the cat, and then we'll- "…Hey, where'd she go anyway?"

* * *

**A few minutes earlier: **Jimmy just left, as the parents discussed his reaction to Selene. _"No way kid; you're not getting away that easily!" _She thought, as she silently followed his scent upstairs. _"Hmm…why did he react that way? Did I slip up somehow?" _She thought as she walked around a second floor. _"Huh, this is a big house. That means there'll be a lot of space to work." _ Selene remembered that she didn't even bother to see the outside, when she was in the kennel. Her train of thought came back. _"There was fear in those eyes of his; he saw something I couldn't hide! This one is different from the others!" _The scent carried to a third and final floor. _"Regardless of what happened, I need to fix this! Fear__** always**__ leads to rebellion, and I can't have that right now! He needs to like me, so I won't be bothered much!" _She started walking upright. _**"I could always kill him, but the rest of them will figure that out too soo**-_She stopped for a second. _"Wait, why did that thought just cross my mind?" _She doesn't have a quarrel about killing, that much is certain. It is usually a last resort for her however. Selene likes to keep her operations clean, until the time to strike arrives.

Suddenly a strange feeling was growing in her head. "Uhhn…this feeling…it's not like the ones before." An urge of blood-lust struck her. "No! Not yet! Not **now**! I just began the mission! S-Stop it!" The urges kept increasing; coming in waves. She had to start using all of her strength to fight this new threat, but her psyche was fragmenting. "UhhnnaaaAAAHHHH! NO! NOOO! Make it stop! Make it go away!" Torturous thoughts were now swarming inside her head. "MAKE! THEM! STOOOOPPP!" She lost her footing, as she started stumbling and scratching the hallway. Realizing the damage she was causing, Selene tried to reach for her collar; but the feeling got too strong, as she could only clutched her head. Tears were starting to flow down her cheeks. "Sob…" "Make them stop…"

* * *

Jimmy was sitting on his bed, thinking about that cat and what he just experienced. "Something's definitely wrong with that cat." He shuddered when he imagined those black eyes. _"I know everyone was just trying to help me, but couldn't they have gotten something else?" _he thought. "Or a different cat at least." The young teen said out loud. He thought about the effort his family must have put into getting his new pet. "Still, it was a nice gesture. Maybe what I saw was just a trick of the light or something; yeah, that's gotta be it! I should probably give this cat a chance, for my family." He was filled with renewed confidence. "Ok! Time to go back down and meet my new pe- The boy was cut off by a bang outside of his door. "Huh? Hello? Who's there?" His question was followed by silence, then another bang. "Sarah! Is that you!? If you're mad at me, then you can just come in here and say it!" More silence, then…scratching? "Alright that's it!" Jimmy went to the door and flung it open.

His "pet" stumbled inside the room. "Y-Y-You're… walking on two legs!?"

"Meeeooooowwwwww!" The cat was going everywhere, starting to bump and break things with its head.

Jimmy was getting frightened by its erratic behavior. "S-Stop! What are you doing!?"

Selene gathered enough of her surroundings to pay attention to the voice. She turned to Jimmy, tears still flowing "**YuO! PLeaSe…pLese hLP mIEE! plasE!PleSe!pleas!PLEASE!**" All he could hear though were frantic meows and screeches. Now he was really scared. Jimmy turned to run for the door, but the cat was too fast. It quickly closed his escape, leaving him with nowhere to go. _**"hE DOsnt UNderstD mE!"**_She thought shaking her head. Selene took notice at the collar. _**"Heh-hAHA! th cOullr! HahAhhAha! UrGh! Th ColER!"**_She slowly started to walk toward him. Using the part of her mind that wasn't as damaged, she made her collar visible. The boy grabbed a metal bat.

"What the hell are you!? Y-you better get away from me! I'll hurt you if I have too!" The cat then turned its neck, showing a glass circle on the collar.

Jimmy was about to strike the cat, but he realized how much it was suffering. He forced himself to calm down, and take hold of this situation. "Y-Y-You want me to do something with that?" Selene went down to her knees in a begging position, violently nodding her head. He started to feel pity for this creature. "Well…a-alright…I guess…" He cautiously approached the crazed pet. "Here, will this work?" He gently poked the circle.

"MEOW!"

"What!? That wasn't right!?" Selene shook her head just as fiercely as when she nodded.

"**MEOW!**"

"Ok! Ok! Hang on a sec! Hmm…let's try this then."

He started rubbing the glass. As he did, a strange noise started to happen, but then it faded back down. Jimmy was getting frustrated now. "Oh c'mon you stupid thing! Work already!"

"Meeoowww!"

His finger slipped a bit, and went in a jagged circular motion. The noise started up again. "What? Oh! That must be it!" He continued as the sound began to grow. A green light started enveloping Selene. The noise got louder, as the light got brighter. It was blinding; he continued however.

_**"HAHAHAHA! mY MND!** **HhaHa! ****I**Z! FiXiNg...itSelf...finally..." _after a few more minutes, both light and sound died down.

Selene tiredly smiled at him, as she suddenly grew very weak, collapsing on the floor face first. Jimmy was shocked by all of this. "Hey! Are you okay!? Oh man, it better not be dead!" He put his hand on its back, and felt it rise and fall. "Whew, it's still alive, that's good. Time to get going!" He was about to book it out of there; but then he looked at the cat's pained form solemnly. "…I should at least stay until it wakes up. The poor thing was hurting so much, it was crying…" Just then, footsteps were heard coming upstairs. _"Uh-oh, I can't let them see the cat like this! They'll think I killed it!" _Jimmy panicked.

He quickly scooped up the unconscious cat, and laid it in a sleeping position on his bed. Knocking came.

"Hey sport, can we come in?"

"Yeah dad, of course you can!" The door opened, as Bradley and Angela walked in, carrying the scratching post. Sarah followed closely behind. Once they set it down, they looked at their son sitting on his bed. The cat was "sleeping" next to him.

"Sweetie, are you okay? You look a bit tired." The boy's mom asked. She looked at the alien, and chuckled. "Well, **she** was definitely tired. Here, let me put her in the post. Turns out it came with a cat bed too."

She reached for her, when Jimmy stopped her

"No mom! I-I mean, that's okay!" He gave her a fake smile. "I actually prefer if she stays on my bed for right now." His family's faces lit up.

"So you are saying you want to…keep her?" Sarah asked anxiously.

"Yes, I'll be happy to keep her." "That's great son! Look, we have to go to the store to pick up stuff for dinner. We also need to get some more supplies for your cat, you want to come along?"

Jimmy gently shook his head. "No thanks, I think I'll stay here with…Felicia." He said as he turned to look at Selene.

"Felicia?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, it means lucky."

"Well, **we **were definitely lucky to get such a beautiful cat." His sister replied. "Yeah, you're right." Angela said. "At any rate James, we're headed off to the store. We'll see you two later." All three of them left the room. When he heard the car drive off, he turned back to "Felicia" sadly.

He decided to lie down next to her. "Are you even a cat?" Jimmy kept looking troubled. "What could have happened to you to make you hurt so much?" He looked around at his room, and saw that everything in his room was repaired. "Seriously…what are you Felicia?" He wanted to think about it more, as he reached to take off her collar. However, Jimmy changed his mind at the last minute, retracting his hand. "At any rate, you really **are** lucky, you crazy cat. I thought you were going to either kill **me**, or yourself. Or explode or something." Suddenly, the whole ordeal had finally caught up with him. He started getting very tired. "Whenever you wake up though, we've "yawn" got a bit…to…discuss." The boy fell asleep.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Selene woke up. "Oooh, my head hurts so much." She realized her mental state was back in complete order. "What happened….? That was a different attack all together…**why** did it happen?" The cat noticed the human lying on his back, next to her. "Hmn?" She stared at his sleeping form, troubled and confused. _"I don't get it, why did you help me? Why not leave when I passed out? Why didn't you take my collar and show it to them?"_ She continued the stare at his peaceful expression. _"Why are you lying here with me?"_ After puzzling a bit longer, she turned to leave, when she heard a name being called.

"…Felicia?" Jimmy awoke and sat up to see his cat, which looked better.

She froze in place. _"Did he just call me…"Felicia?" That's my new name, eh? It's…pretty." _She hadn't heard a name like that before. It wasn't hers though. Jimmy looked at the feline facing away from him.

"…Are you alright now?" His voice was full of concern.

_"The way he sounded. Does he…actually __**care**__ about my well-being?" _she shook her head; laughing on the inside. _"Nah! That can't be right. Not after that little event." _But after dismissing the thought, she felt a slightly warm feeling. It was all over her body, especially her face. _"Huh? What's this now? Why am I so warm all of a sudden?" _

This was something she never remembered experiencing. It felt nice to be honest. A single "Meow" was all that he heard.

"Hahaha…that's good." Jimmy laughed softly. A surprised look befell her face, her back still to him, as she sat down.

_"He understood me!? What in the world happened while I was out?" _Selene was so busy pondering; that she didn't feel the human's arms go around her waist. "C'mere you."

He brought her in for a close hug. "I'm glad Felicia; I can't lose you yet can I? I just got you after all." She was purely shocked.

"_Not again! I should have left him when I had the chance!" _She had a feeling of what he was going to try with her._ "This is just like back home! You were waiting to do this weren't you!?" _Selene felt immense anger surge through her body at first. Before she unsheathed her claws to strike however, she noticed something; or rather…she **didn't **notice it. Selene couldn't sense anything dirty or lustful with this boy's act. This wasn't harassment. This felt like something she mostly felt for her family. It was genuine compassion. _"What is he d…!? Why do I feel so much emotion from this human!? Is he trying to mess with my head!?" _She never saw this coming. Selene became very confused. The amount of foreign compassion was breaking the icy area of her core. She was so used to pain, and this was so different from that. _"Why am I so sad now?"_ She asked herself. The alien didn't want to cry, but she couldn't stop tears from starting again. All of her worst memories were dredged up at one time.

Overcome with the sorrowful onslaught, she desperately grabbed hold of the boy's embracing arms; now sobbing uncontrollably.

Jimmy gave her a light kiss on the head. "Shh, it's okay Felicia. It's alright; you're safe now. You've been through a lot. Just let it all out, hmm?"

Selene remembered her mother doing this same thing with her, when she was sad as a kitten. Selene just didn't understand the reason why she was so touched by this. "After "Sob" all of that..."Sniff" you stayed here." She said, hoping he could understand her. That strange warm feeling from before came back, but much larger this time. Her face felt really hot, the tears' slight warmth sinking beneath it. It became a dark purple. _"Am I getting sick? No, that can't be it. Wait! I remember this feeling now!" _This happened to her only once before. It was the very first time her looks were getting noticed by the male Nebulans. _"I'm…blushing."_

Selene started to calm down. "I can guess that you're not really a cat, right? I don't know what you are to be sure. I know this though; I have never seen anything suffer so greatly before. I don't ever want to see anyone hurt like that again. So, please…if you can, I would like you to stay here. I want to keep an eye on you. Make sure you **stay** alright."

She closed her eyes and smiled, her last tears drying. _"I feel alive again. This human grew to care so much, in so little time. James…that is his real name right? I want to keep feeling this…I __need__ this."_ All of her anger and frustrations evaporated. The alien cat nuzzled the human behind her, purring very loudly. Selene never thought she would ever feel so happy again.

She didn't remember to keep herself in check though, as the entire house was starting to shake.

"Whoa! Whoa there Felicia! Keep the purring power down, or else you'll destroy the house!

_"Whoops!" _She stopped, not realizing what she was doing _"Got to keep my powers in check!" _Jimmy laughed gently. "I guess I can take that as a yes." Selene meowed happily. _"Well, perhaps he can't understand me __**exactly**__. Maybe I should work on a translation adaption." _Not long after this tender conversation, the rest of the family arrived again.

"Hey Jimmy! We're back from the store!" His mother called

_"Huh?…their back already…" _Selene's mood slightly sunk; her ears drooping a little.

"Oh! I better help with dinner!" Jimmy let go of her as gently as he brought her in the hug. He pet Selene on the head before he got off the bed, and headed to the door. "Are you coming downstairs Felicia?" She shook her head. "Are you sure? Will you be ok by yourself?"

She gave a smile that said "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Taking that as confirmation, he gently laughed again, shaking his head. "You smile to? Yeahhh...you're **at least** not an average cat."

Selene giggled softly. He left without another word. _"Thank you James…" _At that moment, Agent 30A realized that she has a new part to her mission now...

* * *

**Jeez! These chapters are getting longer! Haha! When I was writing this chapter, I was listening to some emotional soundtrack music on YouTube. It probably influenced the speed of events, as well as the intensity. If it all went along too fast, say so in a review. At any rate, I will rewrite Chp. 4 if the people have something to say about the speed. Until next time:)!**


	5. Selene's ambition

**Agent 30A**

* * *

**************Disclaimer:** I do not own Kid vs. Kat, it's characters, the names, etc. Everything belongs to the show's creator. I only own the characters I created for this story.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Selene's ambition**

**A few weeks passed since Selene's mental break down. Things are returning back to normal unfortunately, as she has been forced to put any major plans on hold. The reason is that her construction bots she built are taking longer to build the lair than expected. She can always start getting extra weapons ready, but there would be no safe place to hide them. For right now, she would have to act like a pet around everyone. As time passed however, Selene learned to grow more comfortable around the family, especially Jimmy. Since he already figured out that she wasn't really a cat, she no longer felt it was needed to act like a common animal around him. Nor did she try to hide behind her anger and frustration like back home. She acted like herself for once.**

**Eventually, Selene even told him about her alien heritage. This was without mentioning the _reason_ of her visitation though, as well as her real name. In return, Jimmy told her about things that humans like to do, such as playing videogames, sports and listening to music. Of course, she couldn't actually try the physical activities due to her cover. But she became quite good at videogames, and found music that she liked.**

**The trouble of interspecies communication was also somewhat fixed. Selene developed a watch with a screen. When she spoke, her native tongue was translated into English. Jimmy could then read what was on the screen. Thus allowing him to "talk" to her. It wasn't what she wanted, but it would do for now. So in the privacy of the boy's room, the two would hang out and talk with each other. When he came back from school, Selene would always ask him how his day was. He was always eager to tell her, whether it was good or bad. But during the day everyone was at work or their schools, and Selene was getting too much down time by herself. Since she was worried about picking up weight, she started working out using tapes she found.**

**Her work out clothes were back on the planet, until she could teleport them. So using elastic materials, she fashioned together a vertically wide black band for a "sports bra" and matching yoga shorts. Technically the clothes weren't needed, just aesthetic; but Selene felt better wearing them. So when everyone was out of the house, she started the tapes. Over the course of a few days, she went through every tape, but the simple cardio they offered wasn't satisfying to her. Her body was used to the extremely strenuous combat she practiced at home, and she always used Karlson as a sparring partner (or punching bag). He wasn't here though, so that's when an idea formed in her head. James could help her out with this problem.**

* * *

The door to his room opened. "Hey Felicia! I'm back!" he called. Jimmy found his friend meditating on the bed. It also looked like she was wearing, something, but he couldn't make it out from the doorway. _"What is that?" _He asked himself.

Selene smiled her cat smile, and opened one eye to look at him. _**"Hello James. How was school?" **_she asked, calmer than usual. He answered with a drawn out "fine" with a question twisted at the end._** "Make sure you close the door behind you." **_

Jimmy was surprised that he forgot. "Um…Felicia? What are you wearing? The boy quizzically asked.

His friend hopped of the bed and turned to him, continuing the smile. _**"You like it?" **_Selene gestured to her body. _**"I made them for exercising. **_

"Uh, yeah, sure". Jimmy said a little confused. "I suppose it's good to know that you're staying active. "He couldn't place it at first, but Felicia looked…different wearing clothes.

_**"This brings up a request of my own though." **_She said, walking over to him.

"Yeah, what did you want?"

_**"James? I would like it if you could be my sparring partner." **_

Sparring? He was unsure about this. "I don't know Felicia. What if one of us got hurt or something? Besides, how would the rest of the family react if they saw me in a fist fight with my "cat"?" He stated laughing.

"_**You forget about my super hearing." **_Selene pointed to her ears. _**"And about you getting hurt? Don't worry; I'll go easy on you." **_

Jimmy was aware of the alien's incredible strength as well. "…Promise?"

She let out a soft laugh. _**"Come now James; you should know that I'd never want to hurt you. Think of it this way; these matches will make you stronger." **_He couldn't argue with that logic.

"Well, okay. But…um." Jimmy shifted and shuffled his feet. He figured out why she looked so different all of a sudden.

_**"Hm? What's wrong James?"**_ Selene looked down at her exercise gear. _**"Are you discouraged by my outfit? Does it make me look odd?" **_

"N-no, of course not! It's just that…" He didn't want to say that it made her look humanly feminine, so he kept quiet.

Frustrated by his lack of response, she went into his bathroom to look for herself. When Selene looked in the mirror, she realized that the black contrasted greatly with her bright Thistle skin. It brought out her body's curves a lot more than if she wasn't wearing anything. _"…I see…" _she thought. It interested Selene that she didn't get angry when she saw what James was seeing. Instead, the alien started to blush at the thought. _"Does he find me attractive?"_

She returned to him. Both were avoiding eye contact. _**"James, I'm sorry, I… "I mean, if you would rather I just remove it…" **_She felt bad for making him so unsettled. _**"Look…I just want **__**you**__** to be comfortable; nothing else matters-" **_

"Felicia, stop apologizing." She looked up from her feet. "This is **my** problem, not yours. If your fine with it, than I should be to right?"

Her face perked up. _**"Really?**_"

He nodded with a gentle smile. "Yes. They're just clothes after all. Heck! From what you told me, you're people wear clothes all the time on your planet. Why **should** it be strange for something you do so often there?"

Selene felt relieved in hearing his words, as her expression softened. "Alright, let me just change in my bathroom, and then we can-urgh!" His friend trapped him in a bear hug. "Felicia! "cough!" you're cho"cough!"king! Me!" Jimmy's face was turning blue.

_**"Oh! Sorry! I still have to work on that!" **_She was going to release him, but an idea popped up. She only let go enough so that he wasn't choking anymore. Once he stopped himself from passing out; the teen noticed this.

"Hey…I appreciate the thank you, but can you let go of me now?"

_"He's gonna hate me for doing this." _She thought. His friend's face became mischievous, shaking her head. _**"No. I can't." **_

"Wait…you said what?" What was Felicia doing?

_**"No. I'm not letting go. Not until you get used to my body." **_

"I-I'm sorry!? What's **that **supposed to mean!?" Jimmy was panicking. He started struggling to break the grip, but she kept him steady.

_**"You are uncomfortable with how I look when I'm wearing this right? Well I'm not having that! We're fixing this problem right now!" **_

"But how is **this** helping!? Just let me go!" Selene couldn't help but giggle at his attempts to get free. It was cute to see him try. The young teen's face was full of anxiety, but Selene could tell that he was enjoying this…not that she wasn't herself.

_**"James! Calm down and think! If you become accustomed to me being so close, than just **__**seeing**__** me in this won't bother you!" **_She pressed their bodies harder together. _**"We'll do this all day if we have to!" **_

There was no way out of it, Jimmy did as she said and calmed himself. All he could do was lock eyes with hers.

_**"We have a saying back home: "You have to break it, to make it!" **_Her face then grew gentle. _**"Please understand…I don't want there to be any kind of tension between us. I don't have many close friends. So when I am able to make one, I can't risk losing them to **__**anything**__**." **_

He was touched upon hearing her words. "I had no idea you put so much value on this, or me."

After that statement, Jimmy became more aware of how it felt to be so close to Felicia. From the smoothness of her skin, to her chest pushing against his; to the way her eyes seemed to sparkle. He felt something, but he didn't know what it was. Regardless, it was the most amazing feeling he had ever experienced; and he had only been a teenager for a few weeks! Their heartbeats seemed to fall in line with each other, as did their breathing. _"There we are…he's relaxed now." _Selene thought to herself, as she felt a string of electricity go from her body to his.

She gently let go of him. _**"There." **_It took a few seconds for Jimmy to come back.

"What-what did you do?"

_**"I performed a sort of bond between our two beings, but I'll tell you more about it later. Now, look at me and tell me if you feel what you did before." **_He was about to tell her that nothing changed, but then realized the tension was gone.

"Wow! I don't feel weird at all! Looks like your crazy plan actually worked!" A smug smirk formed on her lips.

_**"Didn't I tell you? Now go hurry up and get changed; it's time we got started." **_He grabbed his gym clothes and went off to his bathroom. _"That felt so wonderful. I wish that I could have held him longer...I should have done more."_

* * *

**Since Jimmy knew nothing about combat, Selene tried teaching him some of her skills. At first, he was pretty rusty with it; but she was patient. Over a few more weeks of daily training though, Jimmy became very good at what he was taught. This wasn't about just exercise however; she was actually testing his physical reserves. She was quite surprised at how high his energy for combat was. Selene even let him pin her down a couple of times. It was really quite impressive for someone who just reached adolescence. She couldn't wait to keep testing him as he gets older.**

* * *

During one night, the two were doing another sparring session. After a block from one of the Nebulan's attacks, Jimmy stumbled backwards. _**"C'mon James! You can do better than that can't you?" **_Jimmy was glaring at her, panting. Felicia was giving him a more vigorous session than usual today.

"Felicia "pants" can you please give me five "pant" minutes at least? You're beating the "pant" living daylights out of me.

_**"******__Ah ah ah! __**You gotta work for it James!**__** "**_ She mockingly answered waging her finger. _"He __**does**__ look pretty tired; bruised to. I think I went too hard on him this time. Maybe I should give him a break for today." _

"FINE THEN!" Jimmy ran up to her when she was distracted by her thoughts. A few jabs to the side, a blow to the abdomen, and a final leg sweep, and Selene went down. He pinned her on the ground. "Pant" "pant" "pant" I win this round Felicia" Jimmy said with a triumphant grin. "Now let me rest!"

"_Damn! Let my guard down!" _She yelled to herself. Selene then realized the position she was in, as she looked up at him. _"His eyes... are so beautiful…" _Her face started to get warmer, the longer she looked at them. Jimmy's grin turned to a worried frown.

"Felicia? Are you alright? Your cheeks are turning purple." He got off her and sat her up. The boy put a hand to her forehead "Are you sick? Your head feels like it's on fire!" In haste, his hand quickly ran down to her cheek. "So does your face!" Selene's entire body got that same warm feeling from those weeks before.

She quickly brushed his hand away, and jumped back. _**"I-I'm fine, really! Don't worry about me!"**_

"Hey…what's wrong?" he tried once more.

_**"I told you I'm fine! Let it go!"**_ She snapped. Jimmy was taken aback by the outburst.

"Sorry Felicia…I just worry about you ever since…"

_**"Yes, yes I know!"**_ She sighed. _**"Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you James. I'm just not used to someone caring about me so much."**_ Selene said looking down. His expression saddened.

"No one…cared about you?"

She realized what she just said to him. _**"No! I didn't mean it like that! My family and friends care about and love me very much! They weren't the problem…."**_ She told him about her life of being constantly harassed, while he read the screen.

He felt depressed after hearing about her troubles. "Felicia…I'm so sorry you had to go through that. No one should ever treat another with so much disrespect."

Selene gave him the warmest smile she could, her blush returning. _**"But you're kind is so different from mine, especially you." **_She started to walk over to him slowly._** "You don't see me as an object, you see me your friend; a dear one at that." **_Tears of joy fell from her eyes. _**"You care about me so much. That means the world to me."**_

She got very close to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tender embrace. Jimmy was stunned for a moment. He still hasn't completely gotten used to her human-like interactions. _**"Someday, I'll figure out how to express how dear you are to me. For right now though, I'll just give you this."**_ She pulled her head back just enough to plant a gentle, loving kiss on his cheek. An electrical surge like the one before raced through her body on contact. After a few moments, Selene took her lips off of Jimmy's cheek and stared him in the eyes. His face became a little red.

"Uhh…That was um…unexpected." He laughed nervously.

Her mind was in full disbelief at what her body did. _**"It's alright. I know that came out of nowhere. I just wanted to do something special for you, that's all."**_

She finally let go, even though she didn't want to. Afterwards, she saw that the kiss had more of an effect than was intended, as he still had a frozen look. _**"Um…James? Are you alright?"**_ It was Selene's turn to ask now. Jimmy had that same feeling from when Felicia pulled her little stunt.

He finally spoke up "Ahem!" "Uh, yeah! I'm good, I'm good!" The two stood there for what seemed like days. The awkwardness in the room was as thick as fog. Selene feared that she may have overstepped both of their boundaries. "That was actually…nice." A wave of relief came over her "I've never been kissed before."

Her blush only deepened. _**"Thank you for the workout, as always. It helps out in more ways than one you know." **_She took a look at the window, and realized the position of the moon.

_"It has been long enough, their time is up. I wish that I didn't have to leave him, but the construction bots should be done by now." _Selene thought.

_**"Well, I think I'm going to turn in for the night. I hope you sleep well." **_She did a stretch. This time to intentionally show off her form. The female started to feel more ambitious. _**"If you can't sleep, you know where to find me. Just knock three times." **_She lightly sashayed towards the cat post. _"**That** will only be for you. Good night James Burtonburger." _Selene thought, as she turned her head to wink at the flustered teen before jumping up the post and inside the entrance.

* * *

**Sorry about the wait. My internet, along with other things went out. As the chapter clearly says, Selene is becoming more out-going in her attempts to make Jimmy hers. I am planning on one more chapter, where things will reach a head between the two. But in life, when things reach their highs, they must sink back to the lows. It's a vicious cycle, I know. But that's how it's always worked. Later:)**


	6. Power Corrodes The Mind

**Agent 30A**

* * *

******************Disclaimer:** I do not own Kid vs. Kat, it's characters, the names, etc. Everything belongs to the show's creator. I only own the characters I created for this story.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Power Corrodes The Mind**

**Selene's base had been finally finished. Due to interruptions from the Burtonburger family (some pleasant), it took a while for her to get everything in order. The Nebulan and Jimmy would spend less and less time together over the coming days. It tore the alien up inside to have to force herself to reject his company, but she had a duty as an agent: _Keep her species thriving_. On the other side of the post, Jimmy would always knock three times on its opening, after getting home from school. The human would wait exactly twenty minutes for Felicia to come out, but she never did. He spent the days hanging out with his other friends in the meantime, but he never stopped thinking about her. Jimmy tried to hide it, but his fear, worry and heartbreak towards the female comrade was always present. Selene heard those knocks and would always say "I'm sorry James." While working, thoughts of him continuously invaded her mind. She knew that she loved him, and wanted so much to just put down what she was doing, and answer those knocks.**

* * *

After running various diagnostics, everything seems to check out okay. She had been now spending her days testing the effectiveness of her abilities on human military arsenal. The Nebulan is wearing her trademark black and white lab coat, and looking at a clipboard. "Results from previous tests are positive. Good. Tests 15 through 17, initiate." Models of a Type-99 tank, a Chengdu J-10 fighter jet and a thermonuclear warhead materialized. "According to my data, these are some of the finest weapons in the earth's military…Computer! Are these things armed?" The Nebulan asked to a screen.

_**"Affirmative Agent 30A, you may test when ready."**_

A vicious grin appeared on her face, taking off her coat. "Perfect. You never fail to challenge me. Beginning phase 1, the Tank!"

She unsheathed her claws, and then ignited them. With a few simple slashes, the Tank was reduced to a pool of molten metal.

_**"Time of destruction: 0.5 seconds. Congratulations agent! You even destroyed it without activating the Explosive Reactive Armor!" **_

"Begin calculations. If my hunch is right, I should be able to destroy a full battalion of these in fewer than thirty minutes!"

_**"**__**Yes, your calculations seem to match with mine."**_

Selene pressed a button, and the main hall seemed to infinitely expand. "Begin Phase 2! Send that hunk of metal skyward!" The plane launched, soaring up high into the air. She was getting excited. "Nooowww. Weapons!" It turned to her position and shot various gun rounds and small missiles at her.

She dodged everything with lightning speed. "Ha! Your precious laser guiding system is to slow for me!" Her tail went up and she spread her arms and legs out, as multiple balls of light appeared around her body. They shot off solid beams that brought the weapon down. As it careened out of control, Selene concentrated the lights into one tiny ball dead center of her chest. It rose to her mouth. "Fwooh…" Selene blew it as if she were blowing a kiss. It softly rose to the flame-engulfed aircraft. Upon contact, an explosion of dark blue light appeared. A power mad smile took over her face, as the light reached a plateau, dissipated, and then cleared. Nothing was left of the vessel…

"Hahahaha! Are you holding out on me computer? At this rate, I won't even need the rest of the armada to come here. I can take this entire planet by myself! Time of destruction!" The computer sat in silence and analyzed her. "I said TIME computer!"

_**"….1.67…seconds. Estimated time to annihilation…forty five minutes."**_

"I see, okay then! Computer! Time for the final phase! Thermonuclear detonation and radiation resistance!" The computer did not comply. "Come on! H**A**ha! Come on! Set it up already!" She waved her hand in a "speed it up!" gesture.

After a longer pause, it spoke. _**"…Selene…your mental stability is failing. I advise you-no…I URGE you to put off further testing. You should rest for a while, then come back to it."**_

* * *

She gave it a death stare "**FINE! **I'l**L** do it then!" She turned to face the warhead, and concentrated on it with all her might. After a great amount of strain, the weapon of mass destruction exploded. As the walls of incinerating flames pushed past her, she started laughing at the destruction manically. "IS thAt it!? iS **THAT **All those **hUmanS cAn dO!?"** Selene stopped after hearing something.

_"It's beautiful isn't it?" _

"**HUh? whoSE tHEr!?**" Nothing else was heard for a minute.

"_Over here my angel, look this way…" _She turned her head in the direction of the voice, only to find her reflection. Cautiously, the Nebulan approached the image.

"_Hehe! You found me…"_ Her reflection giggled like a kitten.

"**WH-wHO arE YOu?**" It gave a gentle smile.

_"Why I'm you of course, silly girl! I am who you are, and what you **want** to be." _

She was confused. "**WhAT i **_**waNt**_** to BE? I dON't unDerSTAND." **The reflection kept its calm smile. There was something wrong with it though. It was unsettling to Selene.

_"Doesn't it feel so __**wonderful**__ to wield so much devastating power?_ _Be honest with me."_

"**WeLl…i-" **

_"Don't deny it; I know you __**LOVE IT.**__ Such incredible beauty, right at your fingertips! Lurking inside you all the time!" _Selene could only stand there listening. _"And yet my little angel…You DO __**NOTHING!**__" _She flinched at the sudden shift; its calm demeanor was gone. The reflection paced back and forth, going in and out of view.

"_You could cause so much pain! Kill so many beings! BRING ENTIRE WORLDS TO THEIR ENDS! But every time an opportunity comes by, what do you do!? _It came back into view and stared at her angrily._ "NOTHING! You sit there and do nothing! You just hide behind that sweet face! I'm ashamed at your reluctance!" _She was getting frightened by the harsh words. The room around her suddenly went dark, and the reflection turned into another Selene standing parallel. The clone's face twisted and warped into a wide, psychotic smile. _"HEEHEEHEE! Here! I'll show you your __**TRUE**__ beauty! What's under that little mask!" _Immediately after saying that, the clone sunk its claws into its own skin. In a horrific display, it started pulling and tearing that flesh off of its body.

* * *

After a few minutes of watching in fear, it finished. What was under was a mutilated cyborg version of her. Some skin was still attached to the robot body (a little hanging off.) One eye was completely mechanical, while the other one looked dead. Her remaining skin was no longer a lovely shade of Thistle, but a sickening grey with black veins now visible. The sight of the monstrosity in front of her made Selene want to vomit. _"It's gorgeous isn't it!? A true and honest representation of our power!" _

"**Wh-WHat is THiS!? WhAt tHE hELl ARE you!?**"

_"I told you already! I'm YOU! Don't you listen!? This…__**utter magnificence**__ is what you will become; you will need proper guidance however. All we have to do is keep enhancing ourselves! It will be great! HAHAHA!"_

After a silence, the clone tilted its head to the side, giving the widest, most disturbing smile the Nebulan has ever seen. _"What's the matter Selene? Don't you like me?" _It whined shyly. The remaining parts of skin on its cheeks were starting to split, revealing more of the metal "skull."_ "Don't you like looking at this? No need to be coy, I know you do." _

Somehow, her head cleared once she heard what the clone spewed out. "N-NO! I DON'T LIKE IT! YOU'RE A FREAK! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!? HOW DID I EVER BECOME THIS…THING!?"

The clone cackled, and shook her head. _"It was quite easy really! Let me tell you!" _It raised its hand at Selene, and a flash followed. The agent was seen getting more distant from Jimmy and his family. She spent all of her days copped up in her laboratory, going over calculations.

When she did come out, the female was unresponsive to anyone, even her human friend. He tried everything from talking to her, hugging her; he even gave her a kiss in desperation for a response. She would just sit there, with glazed eyes and an emotionless face. The cat simply ate, had some water or milk and went back inside without any sound at all. No one mattered to her anymore; not even her family back home. The only thing she cared about was increasing her power. Eventually, they stopped seeing her at all, and assumed the worst. No body of her was found, so the Burtonburgers held a funeral with a small, empty casket. The cat post was thrown out as a result, with Selene still inside. More flashes showed the torturous experiments she put her body through. With no one around to help her, she continued to lose her sanity. It became irreversible.

Then…she saw things; terrible events were unfolding. The world was being decimated by Selene; people were being killed one after another. Nothing the humans had could stop her. Once all of earth's forces were destroyed, the armada showed up. The commander came out of the mother ship to congratulate the agent. But when he got close to her, she disintegrated the commander with a mere snap of her finger. The soldiers retaliated and tried to kill her, but to no avail. After destroying most of the ships, she found her family...conveniently hiding in an abandoned house.

"Selene! What are you doing!?" Selene's father yelled.

"This isn't you! What happened to our daughter!?" Her mother pleaded with the lost Nebulan.

"That weak bitch has been long gone…" She answered with that same tilted head and deranged smile the clone had.

She raised a claw to strike.

"NO!" Karlson blocked the attack, and began to fight with her. This didn't last long however, as he was raised into the air. A disgusting crunch violently pierced the air, and his body fell onto the ground, lifeless.

"**KARLSON!**" the present agent screamed.

"Your turn…" The same thing happened to her parents. The alien was about to leave when she heard a groan come from some rubble. An older Jimmy rose out.

"…no…James." Selene tried to move, but the clone held her in place, making her watch what was to come next.

"S-S-S-Se-lene…you killed my family! You destroyed everyone!"

A cold frown formed on her face. "I saved you for last didn't I? But no need to look so pathetic, you'll see them all soon. Don't bother fighting either, just let it happen."

He started sobbing. "Why!? Why did you spare me!?"

She countered with blissful laughing. "Because I love you silly! I **had** to save you for last! It will make your death all the more satisfying."

Selene was helpless to try and stop her future self. "No! Please let me go! I can't let him die!"

_"He __**will**__ die. They'll __**all **__die; and there is nothing that you can do about it. You will be the greatest threat the universe has ever faced. You will be the **Angel Of Death**. And I promise you…you'll love every second of it." _

The future version pinned him against the wall. "Now stay still sweetie! I want you to last as long as you can! I want you to suffer!" She started cutting and scraping at his body slowly, with him screaming in agony. After a full hour of this, he lost his will to live.

* * *

"**NOOOOOOOOOOO!"** The feline shot up from her pillow gasping. She had been sweating and crying profusely. Her breathing was heavy. She put a paw to her head. "Pant" "pant" "pant"…was that a vision? She wearily looked around her room; nothing and no one was in there with her. Selene broke down and buried her face in her knees. "I feel so alone! I just…!" She thrust her head up towards the ceiling. "**I JUST WANTED SOMEONE TO LOVE ME! PLEASE!**"

Her attention was brought to three knocks on her center's entrance. "James?" She stumbled to the door "James!?" She opened it. "Hello? Felicia, are you there?" She slunk into view to see the entire family staring at her. They were all in their nightwear. A collective sigh of relief was let out when they saw her.

"Thank goodness!" Angela said.

"Yeah, I was thinking the worst." Sarah spoke next.

"I wonder if she's sick…the cat has been in there for a week and a half now." Bradley was the last one to say something. Jimmy on the other hand, just looked at his friend. The parents noticed this.

"Jimmy? Are you all right?" his mother asked.

"I'm fine mom." He said flatly.

"Sport…it's okay for you to say that you're worried about her."

"No dad, I'm not worried." Everyone was surprised to hear that, even Selene.

"You're…not worried?" Sarah asked.

"No Sarah. I've read about the breed you told me Felicia is. Rare Sphinx cats like her can sleep for a while. It's when they are preparing themselves for a hibernation-like state. Just instinctual, she'll be fine. Now everyone calm down and go back to sleep, I'll make sure Felicia's alright."

After a look of pride for his son's responsibility, Bradley left.

"Good night sweetie." His mom said, giving him a kiss on the head. Sarah just smiled at her brother before being the last one to leave.

* * *

Jimmy turned and walked to the door, closing it softly. He walked back to Selene's post and sat down, rubbing his eyes in frustration. "I heard you crying and screaming in there…a lot. Do you know how much I worried about you? I thought the worst." Selene just continued with her glazed stare. Tears started to fall from the teens eyes. He looked as if he was getting angry. "WHAT HAPPENED IN THERE!? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" He continued sobbing. "I tried reaching you every day! And you never came out! I may have not **seen** you hurting, but I sure as hell could **hear** you!" he just stared at her, and kept silent for a bit. "I want to help you Felicia; but I can't if you won't let me!" She looked up to him.

"James…please make the pain go away. Make me stop hurting…" It was her turn to cry again. His friend was speaking in English. Her voice was full of misery, but it was still the most beautiful thing the human has ever heard. After the weak words, she simply fell off of the ledge.

"Felicia!" He ran over to his fallen comrade.

"Please…it hurts so much. James…kill me."

He couldn't believe what he just heard. "Wh-what do you mean-"

"You know what I mean. I can't take it anymore. "Sniff" My **mind** can't take this anymore!" She created a small light and handed it to him. "Sob" I'm tired and I want you to kill me! I wish to be free for once in my life. Free from all of my powers, from my suffering."

He shook his head lightly and easily placed it on the floor. Selene reached out to the light she thought was her only salvation. James moved her arm out of the path of it. "I won't let you give up on yourself. You mean too much to me."

"**LISTEN!** **I'M NOTHING BUT A WEAPON! A MONSTER! I'LL JUST END UP KILLING YOU!**" she screamed at him. The female painfully recalled the end of her precognitive dream to him. She made sure to still leave out the part about her people.

Once she finished, Jimmy hugged her weak body tightly. "I won't let that that happen! You are not going to turn into that!" he whispered harshly to her. Her emotional turmoil gave her enough strength to return the hug.

"No one can save me, don't you understand!? No one can…" She wept into his chest.

"Only if you believe that Felicia." He pet the back of her head. "Haven't you taken the hint yet? I'm still here aren't I? I've always been here. I'll never leave your side unless you want me to."

"_I'm still here aren't I? _"His words reminded her of the future Selene._ "I saved you for last didn't I?…Stay still sweetie! I want you to last as long as you can!" _The cold and insane phrases rang through her mind. "NO! I won't let it turn out like that!" She brought her head up and crushed her lips against Jimmy's. He was completely unprepared for that. Trying to figure out what was going on, he tried to pull back. Selene pushed her thoughts into his mind though. _"No! Please don't pull back James! Don't pull back." _He could clearly hear it as she brought a paw behind his head, and kept their lips together. _"My name is Selene Tremmers lll, and I love you James Burtonburger. I love you so much!" _

His eyes stayed wide, for a moment longer. Then that amazing feeling from when the alien hugged him returned. It was much more powerful this time. A deep blush came to his face, and the teens eyes closed. He wrapped his arms around her back, and deepened the kiss. Selene retaliated by making it more passionate. _"James, this is how dear you are to me. You're the first male I've met that has shown me compassion and respect. I don't want anyone else to feel my lips except you. I want you be the __**only**__ one to feel my body. I want you to be the __**only**__ one to feel my soul."_

The two had to part not long after that, gasping for breath. A small strand of saliva connected their lips, as they stared into one another's eyes. "And I mean every word of that." Selene said. "I want you to be with me forever. What do you say?" The Nebulan asked hopeful. Jimmy leaned in for another deep kiss, but made sure not to make it last as long this time. Selene pulled back and laughed cutely, stroking his cheek. "I suppose I can take that as a yes." She looked down for a minute. "You need to get back to sleep James; you have school in the morning." He stood her up. "I don't want to be by myself tonight, can I sleep with you?"

Jimmy grabbed her paw and laced his fingers between hers. "Who said I wanted you sleeping by yourself?"

He tried leading her to the bed, but she could barely walk. "Alright then, alley-oop!" Jimmy slung Selene over his shoulder, brought her to his bed, and tucked her in. He got under the covers with her. She started shivering violently. "Cold Fel-I mean Selene?" He asked with his gentle smile. She slowly nodded her head. "Maybe this will help…" The teen embraced her like the day they met. She let out a tired purr.

"I love you James…" Selene gave him one more kiss. _"...Don't think this changes anything my little angel…" _She gave a forceful _"S-SHUT UP!" _before giving up her consciousness.

_"So much pain inside of her…she's **literally** fighting herself." _Jimmy looked at his new lover with concern as she took ragged breaths. But he decided that she had been through more than enough for one day. "I love you too Selene."

* * *

**Change of plans...again. I have decided to make a full chapter for their relationship. So you know what? Don't pay much attention to the summary put on the title. This story has taken on a life of it's own, and it is now my job is to simply guide it to it's proper direction. Let's find out where this story takes us shall we? This is goodbye for now. I'll update soon enough:) OH! By the way, sorry for the nasty saliva strand thing. I needed something to further convey the height of emotion between the two.**


	7. A Surprise

**Agent 30A**

* * *

**********************Disclaimer:** I do not own Kid vs. Kat, it's characters, the names, etc. Everything belongs to the show's creator. I only own the characters I created for this story.

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Surprise**

James' alarm woke him up the next morning, to find that Selene was no longer in the bed with him. "Hm? Where'd she get off to?" As his hearing came into full effect, the shower in his bathroom was heard running. "Did one of the other showers break down or something?" The teen groggily walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it. "Sarah? Did your hot water stop running again?" he yelled over the sound.

"How should I know that?" A familiar voice yelled back, but it wasn't anyone from his family.

"Wait…Selene? Is that you in there?"

"Who were you expecting, the Easter bunny?" Yup. He couldn't mistake **that** voice.

"Hey! What are you doing in my shower?"

"What? Just because I'm an alien cat, that means I can't take showers? I am a girl of class, and will not stoop to licking myself! Besides, it's not like I can use any of the others in the house. Do you know how weird that would look?"

"Well, it **would** look kind of weird for the family to see that." James admitted. "But I always take showers before getting ready for the day! It's my routine, and I don't want the hot water to be used up!" He whined.

"Then why don't you just join me? I'm almost finished anyway!" Selene replied.

The provocative invitation sent James' face ablaze. "U-Um, n-no thanks! I, uh, I prefer to take showers by myself!" He said hesitantly.

"Are you sure James? The water temperature's just right, and I could help you out you know! Kat Nebulan bodies are much more flexible! You should know from the many times I beat you in sparring! Maybe I could scrub your back or something!"

He tried regaining his composure. That was request was quite…mature, and Selene asked of it so casually. He had no idea she could be like this. "Y-Yeah, I'm sure! Anyway, I thought you said you were a girl of class?" He asked. The shower stopped running, and James heard the curtains open. After five minutes, the door unlocked. The female Nebulan was wearing a towel over her body and ears.

"I can be a passionate girl to, if it's the right guy." She gave James a sweet smile, and gently grasped the young teen's face. "Lucky for you." He became as red as a tomato at this, before Selene placed her lips upon his. James decided to put his arms around her neck to bring them closer.

"_Her skin and lips feel even better now! She's as smooth as polished stone!" _

The alien released him. "Oh I am, huh? Is that a fact?" She said giving him a flirty grin.

"AH! You heard that!? I'm so sorry for-"

"Calm down James, I'm not mad at you. I told you that you should have joined me. Missed out on something good." She winked at him.

"Heh heh…" he chuckled nervously. "Wait, how did you hear my thoughts?"

Selene put on a thoughtful look. "Hmm…it might have been when I created that bond. The electric pulse that created it may have given you some of my advanced brain function. This also must be why you can understand me now. It probably just took a while to kick in, that's all. I wonder what else you can do."

She shook her head. "Anyway, the shower is all yours now! And don't worry, you won't find any hair clogging the drain or anything."

"Your _hairless_ Selene, I don't think I need to worry about something like that." He grabbed a spare towel and clothes. As James walked in to the bathroom, his partner spoke.

"Don't forget that you can still call me if you change your mind about sharing. I think that you would really like it."

He turned to her. "You know that I'm only thirteen, right?"

"My goodness James; get your mind out of the gutter! Who said anything about doing _that_?" She answered, with a teasing expression. "I just wanted to help clean you….and I'm willing to wait until you're old enough for **that** little "activity". His face flushed again at the comment. He closed the door, and got on with his shower.

After he got out, he found Sarah sitting on the bed with Selene. "Have a nice night with "Felicia", Jimmy?" she asked suspiciously.

* * *

The blood left his body completely. "W-w-what do you mean Sarah?" he asked cautiously.

She sighed. "It's alright, I saw you two together last night. That and "Ahem" **Selene** explained everything to me using her collar tech."

James looked down in defeat. "Are you going to tell mom and dad about this?"

Sarah thought for a moment. "No, I'm not going to tell them. She needs you, just like you need her; although you may not realize it yet. I can't say that I'm entirely comfortable with all of this. Still, you're in love; and don't saying you aren't. I may only be fifteen, but we girls can **always** see it, so I'm happy for you regardless. After all, it's not like she's **really** a cat. She just looks similar to one."

He breathed out in relief. "Thanks Sarah, you really are the best sister ever." She put on a proud smile.

"Of course I am! Just be careful, and leave your make-out sessions down to a minimum ok?" she mocked. James rubbed the back of his head, looking embarrassed.

"Right…"

The sister turned to Selene. "And you…you make sure to treat my brother right. And don't even think about going any further than kissing him. He is still a minor." She giggled and nodded.

"Well, that takes care of that! I need to finish getting ready for school. I suggest that you do the same Jimmy." Sarah got off the bed and left the room.

"She definitely took the news better than I hoped." Selene stated. "I'm sorry that took up some of your time James, would you like me to help you finish getting ready?"

"If you're fine with it, than su-"The Nebulan started to zip and zoom around the room, gathering school supplies for his backpack. In ten seconds, Selene was holding it up towards him. "Here it is; all ready to go!"

He was astonished by the feline's speed. "Wow you're fast!"

"You can thank me when you get back home." Selene said laughing. With a snap of her finger, the alarm clock's time fast forwarded to his buses departure. "The school bus should be here any minute. Better get going James." He put on his backpack.

"You are so amazing." When he turned to leave, Selene grabbed his arm.

"Hey now, don't think you will get off easy after **that** compliment." She spun him around, and nuzzled his face. "Just something different that I wanted to do for you." Once their moment ended, the teen left the house to go to school. _"I have a surprise for you when you return."_

* * *

That evening, James came back from his day. He excitedly ran up to his room to talk with his girlfriend. When he entered, the usual routine was back in order. He knocked three times on the post's entrance, and she came out immediately.

"Selene! I just had the best day ever!" The cat smiled.

"Oh really? Go ahead and tell me about it." James explained on how he aced all of the tests he had today, and finished all of his homework in a minute. And he never does that! "Very interesting, it looks like your intelligence is growing even more than expected! We'll have to see how far it reached, but that can wait."

"Okay then, what do you want to do?" Selene turned around, and re-entered the cat post. When she came out, she had her exercise attire on. "Wanna spar with me?"

James shrugged his shoulders. He could go for a work out. "Yeah alright. Sounds like fun." This session was a bit different, as the Nebulan started using more advanced techniques against him. They were very sneaky, which forced the teen to put his growing knowledge to the test and think on his feet. His strength and endurance has seemed to raise as well. Selene actually started to break a sweat, fighting him. Only a little though. After two hours of going at it, she eventually pinned him on the floor.

"You're getting better my dear. But you still can't beat me yet." She said after helping James back on his feet.

"How long will it take until I **can** beat you at this then?" The cat put a finger to her mouth.

"Oh, I'd say you just have to evolve a few generations. Then go under intense weight training. Of course, you would kill yourself looong before that." His face saddened a bit; Selene noticed this in a heartbeat. "Hey, what's wrong? I was only kidding you know." He looked at her.

"I know you were, but it made me realize something. I'm just so…inadequate, compared to you. You're smarter, faster, stronger…hell; you even have tons of superpowers. As a simple human, it just doesn't make sense why you should pick someone like me."

Without warning, he was smacked hard across the face by Selene's paw. "OW! Hey, what was that-"

"You shut up and listen to me!" She looked angry, with her eyes starting to water. "I don't **ever** want to hear you say those words again, understand!? YOU James Burtonburger are not inadequate in way, and you never will be! Why should you care how different we are in those or other respects!? None of that matters! What matters is that I love you for who you are. Just like how you love me the same way! So what if I'm stronger, or faster, or any of that junk!?" She let out a frustrated breath. Her face softened as she rubbed the spot where she hit him; obviously sorry for doing it. "I can't think of anyone or anything that I'd rather be with right now. So please, don't say that you're not good enough for me. To be honest, it's really the other way around."

James wanted to argue with her further, but deemed it to be pointless. He conceded to her. "Alright…I'll never say it again."

Selene brought up a comfortable smile. "Thank you. Now that that's out of the way, let me take a quick shower. Do you mind washing up to?" James was curious as to the reason she asked him to.

"Oookay, but you need me to take one to because…" She wagged her finger again.

"Now now, I don't want to ruin the surprise. You will just have to wait until we're done." Once she was finished, James took his turn. After both dried off, the Nebulan asked him to wait on his bed. That and he were not to leave until her return. The teen was irritated by this, but he remained. After thirty minutes, he just ended up falling asleep, waiting for her to come out.

* * *

Suddenly, he was woken up by someone tapping him gently. "Wake up James…" When his eyes opened, Selene was standing in front of him with an alluring, form-fitting dress. It had one shoulder strap and was silver, with fancy onyx colored wisps covering one side. She groomed her eyelashes so they were brought together. But to him, she didn't need to even do **that**. The sight was quite mesmerizing. "How do I look?" She asked shyly.

James never figured she would ever worry about her appearance. "Selene…you look…wow."

"Will you have dinner with me?" Selene asked with a blushing smile, while James had one on himself.

"Of course I will, but all of my really nice clothes are in my parent's room. They have them in a sealed closet to keep the dust off."

She simply shrugged. "Why that's no problem at all." The inverted triangle on her forehead lit up. His vision went out for a moment or two. When it came back, James noticed that he was dressed in his best suit and tie. That wasn't the only change though. Both were on a hill overlooking a very long, snow covered mountain range. There was a large full moon in a clear, star filled sky. The light from it made the snowy peaks look like they were twinkling. The best part was a multi-colored aura acting as "clouds". They were waving and circling across the field of that moon.

"How…how do you do these awesome things?" he asked, gazing at the gorgeous surroundings. Selene stayed silent, as she looked at James.

"To be honest, I didn't do that much. I can do a lot of things; but I can't control nature. Everything you see here was all just being in the right place, at the right time. I did work all day on finding the right place though."

He laughed. "Then by picking a place such as this, you **did** do it all. And you know what? No matter how things look here, none of it is as beautiful as you are."

"You mean just tonight, yes." She asked curiously.

"Of course not, you always look as lovely as you do right now. It's just hard to say it often. Selene, I don't want you to start feeling like I'm just another guy who's interested because of your looks. You're so much more than a pretty face. Your a genius, your brave, definitely strong, kind, an incredible fighter...and that's not even the half of it."

Her heart broke at his words. "Oh James, don't you remember what I told you before?" With a raised hand, she activated his memory.

_**"You don't see me as an object, you see me as a friend; a dear one at that."** _

"From the moment you gave me that hug, I knew you would always be different. You needn't to worry about something as silly as that. But I'm happy that you're being so considerate towards my feelings. Now, how about we go ahead and eat."

Selene motioned over to a fancy looking table. The tree that was standing over it had snow-white bark, and azure colored leaves. On the table were two plates, two crystal Champaign glasses, a bread basket in the middle surrounded by three lit candles, a bottle of sparkling grape juice and the main entrée: Creamy Seafood Lasagna filled with crab, shrimp, and Ricotta cheese mixture. All was topped off by a Dry Sherry and onion sauce. Lastly for dessert were two individual Chocolate-Hazelnut Truffle torte.

James went to go seat Selene before him. "My, what a gentlemen you are." She commented.

"My parents taught me how to be one at a younger age than most. They wanted me to be ready in case a situation like this came up later."

She softly chuckled. "Well my compliments to them, for raising such a fine young man." He smiled sheepishly, before taking his seat. The first bite of the lasagna was incredible.

"Wow! This is sooo gooood Selene! Where did you learn to cook like this!?" She blushed, having an embarrassed look on.

"Oh, that? In my freetime back at home, I always made dinner for me and Karlson. This was one of my best dishes. The ingredients here are a bit different, but I think the taste is very close to the original recipe. She poured the sparkling grape juice into the Champaign glasses.

"Cheers!" the couple tipped their glasses together.

The two sat there, and chatted just as they were hanging out in the room. When everything was finished, Selene got up from the table. She walked behind the tree, and came back with a variety of string instruments floating around her. A piano appeared as well to complete the needed pieces. Once they settled on a spot, the now animate objects quietly started Antonín Dvořák's "Opus 75". She swung her hips a little as she approached James, who was frozen at the recent feat. Selene then extended out her paw. "Would you care to dance?" Shaking himself out of shock, he eagerly accepted.

They engaged in a light waltz around the hill's area. "You just never run out of surprises do you?"

She rested her head on his shoulder, before softly responding. "Not for you I don't." The pair continued their silent dance for what seemed like ages, when Selene took her head off James. She proceeded to bring hers up to him. "I'm so glad that I met you. You've really changed my life, you know that?" He gazed into her eyes.

"And you didn't? One thing's for sure, you've certainly made my days more exciting." He put his hands around Selene's waist, and brought her in for an enchanting kiss. This was the highlight of both of their lives right now.

* * *

When they returned to his room, it was eleven o' clock at night. "We were certainly out late huh?" James asked.

She giggled at the question. "It was well worth it don't you think?" Selene asked, stroking his hair.

"I wouldn't have wanted to be doing anything else tonight." He said before both yawned. "That must be a signal for us to head to bed."

"Us?" She asked with a confused face.

"Yeah-well I mean i-if you want to, that is?" he asked, looking as red as lava this time.

"Shhhhhhh" The female placed a finger to his lips. "I'd love to." She whispered in his ear. With one more snap of her finger, their clothes changed. James was back into his white shirt and pajama pants. Selene on the other hand was actually wearing something; a translucent nightgown. Both joined each other in the soft bed. "Good night James, I love you." She said before nuzzling him again.

"Good night Selene. I love you to. Thank you for the wonderful evening." Selene purred I delight, as she _peacefully_ drifted off to sleep for once.

* * *

**Whew! Sorry if that was late everybody, some stuff came up. I realize that this chapter was definitely more on the risqué side, so sorry about Fun fact: I actually made those two recipes once, and they were AWESOME! So I added them in. A heads up though, I might be updating later for a while. My math courses will start soon, and I need to get ready for them. That said, I will still do what I can. Just make sure to keep a lookout. Later days:)**


	8. Contact

**Agent 30A**

* * *

**************************Disclaimer:** I do not own Kid vs. Kat, it's characters, the names, etc. Everything belongs to the show's creator. I only own the characters I created for this story.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Contact**

It was Saturday morning. The warm rays of the sun gently awoke Selene from her slumber. "That was the best sleep I've had in years…" she said aloud. Because of the daily strain of harassment, the pain from her procedure, and the after effects, she hadn't really been resting well before. She opened her mouth in a wide yawn, before looking at her lover next to her. "He looks so cute like that." She said smiling down at him. The cat gently placed her lips on James' cheek.

Still between being awake and asleep, he turned his head and smiled. "Now is that _really_ where those should be right now?" James brought his lips in contact with hers for a brief kiss. "Good morning Selene, did you sleep well?" She positioned her body so that she was lying on top of him.

"You know it, everything was so peaceful. No nightmares, no voices, nothing but quiet darkness. And it's all thanks to a certain someone I know."

"Oh? Do I know this person?" James asked playfully.

"Hehe! You might…he's really quite something actually." She answered calmly. "He's handsome, kind, charming, gentlemanly, a **very **good dancer, strong and athletic…" Selene caressed the teenager's cheek, while blushing. "And the absolute best thing to ever happen to me."

He laughed softly. "Hey! Be careful now, you're making me jealous."

"Don't worry James; you're **much** better than he is." He brought his arms around her back, pressing them closer. She purred in pleasure at the feeling. "Ooh! I can see that this someone is also feeling a little rambunctious this morning!" The Nebulan teased at him, her tail twitched in excitement. "Better be careful you don't get _too _feisty now; especially with your sister around."

He smiled at Selene suggestively, whilst he soothingly rubbed her back. "Well it's kind of hard when you're purring like that. That type of cloth you have on isn't helping either." Her purring only got louder. "You seem to be rather frisky yourself today. Come to think of it, this little position we're in reminds me of when you performed that bond. The tables are turned this time though!"

She giggled "But who's on top? I'll give you a hint: it's not you. As far as this goes I'm still winning."

James gave a light pout. "Well, we can't have that. I think that you've won enough times already."

Selene's face became mischievous once again_._ _"What are you gonna do about it then?"_ He grabbed her face and pulled the female in for a very deep kiss.

The two rolled around for a bit, laughing in the embrace. When it stopped, James had Selene's arms restrained down. The two were panting lightly and smiling at each other. "Ha ha! Now I win!" Soon after, the Nebulan's smile and laughter faded, as did the human's. Her face had begun to turn a very violet.

"James…I…"

An unknown level of passion was taking over her mind and senses. _"Why do I feel so…odd all of a sudden…?" _She was certain that **this** feeling was new to her, and all of it was directed right at the him. His natural scent instantly became intoxicating to Selene. The female smelled it all the time, and nothing happened before now. A weird tingling sensation rippled throughout her entire body. It felt…good.

"…J-ames…I…"

She got lost in his eyes. Her breathing became heavier.

"Selene? Are you feeling alright?" His partner shook her head.

"…kiss me…please…"

He couldn't resist her beauty. The human gulped and with hesitance, leaned down silently. Their lips nearly connected when knocking was heard at the door. The couple nearly got whiplash at how quickly their heads turned to the fragile barrier. Both tensed up so much, it was like they were made of steel. "Jimmy sweetie! I got breakfast ready for you! Come downstairs please!" No doubt that was his mother. The footsteps retreated, and they simply fell to the floor, gasping.

"Okay! **That** was waaay to close. All my mom had to do was open the door and…" He didn't even want to think at what would have happened next.

"Um…James?" Selene whimpered meekly. He turned to look at her even more confused; her personality didn't match this at ALL. "About what just happened…?"

James brought up a hand to stop her.

"Huh…?" She peeped.

"It's okay…I'm guessing that you were new to that feeling to?"

_"What? He felt the same thing?" _

"Y-yeah…that was, heh, very…different. I-I'm sorry. Don't know what came over me." Her brain didn't know how to handle that unexpected situation at all. Tears were forming in the aliens eyes.

"Hey…hey now. Don't cry like this Selene. I said its okay, so it's okay."

"But what happened? Did I activate something in my body? I just can't understand it."

Selene felt her body being smothered by James'. "Look! It was nothing alright? Let's just get back to our daily routines. And I want you to pull yourself together! You're a lot stronger than to be shaken by something like that!"

She sniffled, and then composed herself as instructed. A snap of her finger, and the Nebulan's nightgown evaporated. "Right! You're right!" she said shaking her head. "Well, they'll probably be expecting to see BOTH of us down there." She sighed, and dropped down to four legs. "Back to pet mode I guess." Selene said with a smile. "Let's get going, shall we?"

* * *

**After breakfast was finished, the two decided to give each other a little space for a bit of the day. The reason is that Selene was still bothered by her recent behavior, and wanted to investigate it further. She needs to make sure that this isn't something that will cause problems for her and her boyfriend.** **Inside the base…**

* * *

"Computer? Run a full bio-scan on me. I want to see what in the world happened this morning."

_**"Affirmative agent. Running full scan now." **_Selene spread her limbs apart, and kept her eyes open. A wide, red light darted to the wall in front of it. Soon after, it slowly went downward, enveloping her body. As soon as the light reached the end of her feet, it turned off. Some beeping was heard, but that was it. _**"Computing….Bio-scan shows no ill effects on the body or mind present."**_ She looked at the screen in frustration.

"Argh! Well if nothing's wrong with me…than what happened?" Her head hanged down in defeat.

"The answer is simple sweetie, you've found your soul-mate."

_"Wait…I know that voice!" _She looked up to see an older female Kat Nebulan smiling warmly at her. It had slim eyes, a beauty mark on the right side of her face, a feminine figure, and was wearing an elite red collar. "**MOM! YOU'RE BACK FROM YOUR MISSION!**" She yelled excitedly. The older female laughed sweetly.

"It's good to see you to Selene! How are things going?" She told her mother about _mostly_ everything that happened since her parent's departure. "It got worse huh? I swear there are only a few good men on this planet!" She let out a loving sigh. "Like your father…" "I see you got another mission, you okay?"

"It's fine mother. There were a few…rough spots in the beginning, but I'm doing much better now." She turned her head away from the screen, muttering under her breath. "_**much**_ better now…" Selene tried to hide it, but her face became a dark purple.

"Ah, I was right about what I said before! You **have** found someone!"

"M-Mom! It's nothing really!" It turned so dark it was almost black.

"Don't lie to your mother; I can see it in your eyes!" She sighed.

"Alright, yes I did find someone."

"I read the data on your assigned planet. They have creatures like us called "cats". So what's his name? What color is his fur? I heard the earth species has it."

Selene looked down and kicked at her feet. "Well, the thing is that those creatures just look like us. They don't have our intelligence or anything. Heh! They can't even walk upright!" She stayed quiet for a moment "Mother…he's a human. They are the dominant species here on Earth. Here's his picture."

"My…he _is_ a handsome one. Why are his eyes different colors though?"

If Selene was a cup filling with confusion, than she would be overflowing right now. That certainly wasn't the reaction she was expecting. "I'm sorry? Mom, this guy isn't like us. He's actually younger than me. At least I think he is. Aren't you angry at me for who I chose?"

Her mother shook her head. "Baby, let me ask you some questions. Does he love you?" She nodded. "Does this guy treat you with the respect that only a select **few** gave you here?" A second nod followed. "Last question: Does he always make you feel like you're the luckiest girl on Kat Nebula?"

The third nod was vigorous. "Yes! To all of that. When I'm around James…I feel truly unique. Like there is nothing else that can compare to me."

"James huh? We'll my point is that if all of what you said is true, then looks, species, and at least to a degree, age don't matter. What truly makes the difference is that you are happy with him. **That** is all I care about. Your father and Karlson however, may take some more convincing."

Selene's heart sunk. "They…won't want me to be with James?"

"No! That's not what I meant! Oh sweetie, you know how much they love you. Your happiness is all that matters to them, to all of us. He'll probably just have to prove himself to them."

"_Ugh! Why is there __always__ some type of condition with my life! Can't anything ever be easy for once!?" _

Selene's frustration returned and she started pacing. "Well it's not like I can bring James in here to…" She stopped in her tracks. "Wait a minute. Maybe I _can_ do that! If he can squeeze in the entrance, together we can set up a video or holo-meeting for everyone!" Her mother clapped her hands together.

"A splendid idea Selene! I should be able to get them ready within a few days. Karlson is close to completing his training!" She paused for a moment. "By the way, how has your mission been going?"

The younger of the two stood there, her mouth agape. "You've got to be kidding me? Did I not just tell you t-"

"Kidding Selene! Just kidding!" She waved her hands in a self-protective motion." A ha ha! I can see that your sense of humor hasn't improved since we left." She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "We really should work on that. You've got to keep your new love entertained somehow."

Selene puffed out in an irritated manner. "There hasn't been much to laugh about recently mom."

"_Why don't you go ahead and tell her the REAL problem here? Tell her about your little "experiment" hehe!" _

"Shut it!" Selene muttered again.

"Did you say something dear?" Her mother asked, curious.

"Wh-uh..no! No I didn't say anything!"

She gave the nervous girl an unsure look. "Well alright. Now that everything else is out of the way. You wanted to know about that weird feeling you had before right?"

"Wait, how did you-"

"I heard you talking about it. There is a signal emanating from your base. I guess you never put communications down."

She chuckled nervously. "Yeah wellll…as you were saying!"

Her mother laughed. "Right! That feeling you experienced with this James? It was just your hormones." She just looked at her.

"I'mm not following you mother. My hormones cause a lot of stuff for me." Among with everything else, Selene was a girl of science; but this was cryptically unusual for her. Unfortunately, her mother's not the type to "spit it out" so to speak. She likes to keep people guessing for information. It's one of her special skills as an agent.

"Think about your situation when these "feelings" came up." Indeed Selene remembered quite vividly. Her face became purple again.

She had an idea from when she went over notes on Kat Nebulan anatomy. When she studied it though, the female mainly focused on the major areas she needed for the procedure. It wasn't in the cards to mention that however. But Selene was also reluctant to mention the _other_ theory.

"Fine. I'll spare you the guessing this time. Selene my dear, you are officially becoming a woman! You want to mate with your boyfriend!" Her mother announced ecstatic.

Selene could hear her mind break in pieces. "I-I wa-wa-want to m-mate with him!?" Surprise! This wasn't even that other theory she considered! An image of James looking down at her struck her mental vision. She liked to tease him because she loved him. It was never because there were any sexual feelings or urges. The sentence played over and over, making her start thinking about the possibility. The Nebulan grew very uncomfortable with this. Her mother noticed the conflict.

"Selene, look at me please." She brought her attention back to the screen. Her mother's face turned serious. "It's okay to feel this you know; in fact, your a bit late on it. I am not sure when you fell in love with this young man, but it's obviously grown very powerful." She continued to look as her mother went on. "And if it's one thing that I'm certain of, he has to feel the same way. It can't just be a one way street here. Otherwise your emotions wouldn't have developed like this." She was speechless. "Do me a favor honey, and Just let him know okay? As soon as you can; at least so you can get it off your chest. If he gives you any trouble, let **me** talk to him."

"Mom! No!" The younger Nebulan warned.

"Awww! My little Selene is all embarrassed and blushing; how cute! This reminds me of the time that I opened up to, and courted your father. It was such a romantic setting as well-"

"Okay! Let's not get into the details!" If she was feeling this awkward now, she can't possibly imagine what it will be like when James actually meets her. The thought of her giving him "The Birds and the Bees" talk was excruciating. After all, her mother is the type of woman to do something like that, even if the recipient isn't her child. "I think I just died a little inside…" Selene stated with one of those O_O faces.

"Well I need to get going. I'll talk with Karlson and your father to set up an appointment. Bye bye honey!" She reached to shut off communications when Selene remembered something.

"Oh! Mom, wait a second!" "Hmn? What is it sweetie?"

"I forgot to tell you about why James' eyes are different colors. The condition is referred to as "Heterochromia Iridus." It's a genetic mutation that few humans are born with. The two irises have developed different colors, some having two in just one eye. But there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with his vision or anything. I'm sure everything is fine."

Her mother had on an intrigued smile. "Very interesting dear! I hope to see them up close when we meet! See you later Selene."

After that last wave, the screen cut to black.

_"Once again angel, you pass up your chance to spread pain. When will you finally learn to let go?" _

"And when will you finally leave me alone!? I already told you to beat it!"

_"It's not that easy dear! I exist only because you __**need **__me to, whether you want to admit it or not! Perhaps I could just merge, then-"_

"NO!" Selene grasped her head and shut her eyes. "I know what will happen if I do that! I owe it to everyone I love not to become that monster! And I don't need you. Just need more time to figure out a permanent solution to these damned side effects!" Silence followed.

_"…..we will see."_

That was it for now. She opened her eyes again, and let out a relieved sigh. "Well, that's over." Her mind was riddled with internal fighting. How was she supposed to tell James that her body was reacting "_that way" _to him? Will he be angry? Will he be happy? Or could he just get freaked out, and distance himself from her? "Oh man! What am I supposed to do with this?" Selene started to pace the floor again.

**"Ahem!" If I may interject here Selene."** She looked up at the screen. Her computer was back on.

"**I agree with your mother's advice. You should simply tell him."**

"But what if he thinks badly of me? I don't want to end my first relationship like that." She tried explaining to the screen.

**"If he really loves you, then you will find a way to work this problem out without fuss. But that is just my two cents."** It made a powering-down noise, and the room was noiseless again. Selene laughed to herself.

"If my computer agrees with outside advice, then it _must_ be true. Alright you two, I'll give it a shot." She left her base to go have a talk with James, hoping nothing will go amiss.

* * *

**I know I said that I'll be updating later, but inspiration struck me like lightning strikes the top of a skyscraper! So I HAD to go ahead and write this:) I am sure there are those of you who won't complain thoughXD**


	9. Truth brings Pleasure and Pain

**Agent 30A**

* * *

******************************Disclaimer:** I do not own Kid vs. Kat, it's characters, the names, etc. Everything belongs to the show's creator. I only own the characters I created for this story.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Truth brings Pleasure...and Pain**

Eleanor was in her laboratory going over notes on Selene's procedure. "I just don't understand it. Was it that last beam that did it to her?"

"Computer? What is the status of Agent 30A's mental stability?"

_**"Subject Selene's stability is currently at 91% and dropping."**_

Her ears shot up, as she did a double take from her notes. "What did you say? It's…dropping?"

_**"That is correct; her levels are falling. It seems that the subject's collar is no longer keeping her mind stabilized. If no answer can be found as to why this is happening, by this time next year the agent's mind will be gone. I am sorry."**_ Eleanor dropped her clipboard.

"no…" Anger and sadness welled up inside her. "no, no, NO, **NO!**" She started wailing on a machine that was being built. "T-this can't be right! **YOU **can't be right! I built that collar specifically so her mind will stay intact; there **was** no other purpose for it! There was nothing else to hold the function back!"

The enraged female started moving around the lab frantically. "M-maybe there's a failing back up circuit! Computer!? I want you to run a complete and full diagnostic on Selene's current collar! Everything down to the freaking gears and circuits! There must be something wrong that can be fixed!"

_**"Of course master. But it will take approximately-"**_

"JUST DO IT AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" She started to mutter. "Perhaps it's because I combined it with that standard utility collar! The main circuit must be being fried; something!" Tears streamed down from her face. "I told her to use another test subject! We should have perfected the process!"

Upon a final punch to a metal shelf, a small oval-shaped locket fell to the floor. Eleanor quickly noticed this and scrambled to pick it up.

"O-open" She choked out the command. It did as instructed and released the hinges. Once split, it revealed a holographic image of the two in a friendly hug. Eleanor's tears started to blind her eyes, warping the picture. "Oh Selene….why did you have to go through that damn procedure?"

She pressed the locket to her chest, and wept. "I-I have to tell Karlson about this! He must know!" The Nebulan slowly rose to her feet, and headed to the door. While walking, she took the locket and placed it around her neck. "I swear Selene! I **will** find a way to save you!" Before leaving the entrance, she turned to the screen. "You will not stop until either the diagnostic is finished, or a solution is found, understood!?"

_**"Understood master."**_

She gave a final nod, and exited the lab entrance. The security measures were activated immediately. As she moved down the hallway, a soldier walked by.

"Morning doctor-"

The female pinned him to the wall by his throat. "Agent 27B, where is he!?"

Intense fear was seen in the confused scientist's eyes. "I-uh…" She tightened her grip. "Urgh!" He-he's in the commander's center! Please! Don't hurt me!"

"DAMMIT!" Eleanor threw him to the floor in fury and sped off.

Regaining his breath, he looked at his paw and found Dr. K's card key. "G-"Cough!"-ot it! Now to try and find her research on Agent 30A's testing."

* * *

Back on earth, Selene was waiting on James' bed for him. She decided to get up, and look out the window. The teen was seen playing football with some friends from school. The Nebulan smiled at this. "He looks so happy." This peace for her didn't last, as a bright flash blinded Selene. "Aghh!"

She fell off the ledge and onto the floor. It took a second to recover. "Ugh! What was that?" As if something was answering her question, more flashes followed. The Nebulan grabbed her head and closed her eyes tightly. This was still a painful experience for her. But she didn't know how bad things were going to get. They kept getting stronger and more rapid, until there was a scene being played out.

* * *

It was her and James; they weren't clearly envisioned though. It was as if she were looking from under a liquid. It looked like they were arguing with each other. Suddenly echoing voices were heard. _"How could you do this!? You were just using me!" _

_"No! It's not like that at all! Please James!"_ He turned away from her, and started walking off. _"I'm not letting you destroy my planet just so your species can take our place. And if that means fighting you to no end, then so be it! As long as I can protect __**my**__ home from the likes of you!"_ Her vision cut to black. Next it showed up to four complete years of non-stopping, intense conflict and turmoil between the two.

Selene started bringing her plans out into the open, and James would always stop them; but not without heavy casualties.

A now seventeen-year old James burtonburger was seen looking at his reflection in the mirror; and for some reason, he wasn't wearing a shirt. The sweet younger man she knew was gone. This version looked emotionally exhausted and apathetic. There was nothing left in those once beautiful eyes of his, just dark circles symbolizing loss of sleep and inner peace. The body had gotten quite muscular, albeit very scarred. There looked to be traces of what were deep gashes cut into his person.

She gasped, and looked at her claws. "Did…did I do that?"

Next, an older Selene walked in to their room. She was surprised that the two were still living together. Her body looked a little more developed. "Looks like I'm near my mid-twenties now..." Some of her beauty had succumbed to the constant fighting as well. The Nebulan's face looked just as tired; depression, bitterness and anger were imprinted on it.

_"Hello…James." _The older Selene pushed out.

He turned to look at her with disgust. _"Oh…It's __**you. **__What do you want, you little monster?"_ He was obviously much taller than her now.

The female sighed sadly. She had gotten used to his soul-crushing insults by now. _"Please, can't we just talk? We haven't had a civilized conversation in years." _

_"What's there to talk about? I made myself clear the day you told me about your plans for all of us." _

_"I had to do this! It's __**my **__job to keep my species thriving!" _He turned to put his shirt back on, and went to walk past her.

_"Look, I-I don't want to fight you anymore!" _James stopped in his tracks._ "Since that first fight we had, things have gotten a lot worse for me to! These voices...they keep getting stronger, and I'm giving it my all just to hold back the urges! I cannot take it!" _

Both the twenty three-year old and the present Selene started tearing up. _"Now, I can only rest by crying myself to sleep at night! It's so miserable without you in my life anymore!" _

James turned around to face her. _"I feel the same way, but you forfeited our relationship by deciding to go along with your mission" _She began to grow angry.

_"Well __you__ didn't have to walk out on me like that! We could have talked it over! Our love could have overcome this! And now, it's practically __**dead**__! I mean, we aren't even friends anymore! I just want to go back to the way things were. I'm begging you, please come back to me!" _

He looked down at her as sadly as she looked up at him. _"Will you stop what you're doing? Can you part with your precious mission to be with me?" _

_"Y….you know what my answer is James." _

He started to walk off again. _"Then you know mine." _Her head hanged down, as she tensed up her shaking fists. That answer was the straw that broke the camel's back! Out of nowhere, the angry Nebulan leapt at the human with claws unsheathed. As fast as she was though, James did a spinning hook kick striking her perfectly. The speed combined with the force of his kick sent her crashing through several walls of the house.

* * *

Once more, her vision switched to black. What came into view next was a twenty-five year-old man in a hospital bed. He was hooked up to an oxygen tank and looked critically injured. A group of three adult humans are looking over the man's unconscious form, forlorn. A nurse and a doctor walked into the room. _"I'm sorry everyone, but visiting hours are over. Do not worry we are still doing everything that we can to save him, but James needs his rest."_

She brought her paws over her mouth. "James!? Oh my goodness! What happened to him!?"

His family was escorted out by the nurse, his mother was sobbing. When she came back, she spoke to him.

_"Is he doing any better?" _the doctor shook his head disappointedly and sighed.

_"I'm afraid not. I'd say that he's only got until morning before he passes. Be ready to tell his immediate family first."_ The pair walked out of the room. When the door closed, a much smaller figure emerged from the shadows. Selene realized it was yet another older version of her. This one had some more age to her. The skin didn't glow _as much_ at least, and there were very slightly noticeable wrinkles under her eyes.

She hopped onto his bed, and took his hand in her paws. It's been eight long years since the Nebulan had seen her once good friend and mate. _"How could I do this to you? I'm sorry James…I'm so sorry." _Her voice seemed a little deeper. When he was brought in days before, the female remembered hearing about some sort of mine exploding. It was one of many she had created and hidden during a past fight. He must have missed it when he was disarming the rest. The older female began to weep into his hand when a weak voice spoke up.

_"You didn't Selene." _She looked up to see that he had awakened.

"_James!? You're alive." _They had been apart for so long, that she didn't think he remembered her.

He chuckled softly. _"You can't beat me that easily. It's been a while hasn't it?" _She just continued to stare at him disbelievingly. She made those explosives on her other mission. They were built so that **no one** within a hundred foot radius would survive. The female new he was stronger since their battles, but not that strong!

"_I had a dream about us you know." _

Still crying, she spoke. _"Really? What was it about?" _

_"We're as old as we are now, but none of that ugliness ever happened. We were so much in love; and we had a beautiful family" _

Selene chokingly laughed, gripping his hand tighter. _"Really? How many children?" _

_"Just two; there was a boy and a girl. They were so amazingly radiant. For some reason though, they looked completely human; except for the eye color. Their eyes were the same shade of your skin; it was like looking at gems." _

_"My beauty must have had a factor in their looks if they were as gorgeous as you say." _

The two laughed lightly. James took a ragged breath in. _"Selene…I should have taken you up on your offer back when I was seventeen. The hell with that, I should have tried working things out with you the moment you told me about your purpose here. That dream could have been a reality. Now look at us. We're sad and broken; empty shells of what we could have been. You never even completed your duty."_

He looked at her with misery in his eyes. _"I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm coming back from this one." _

_"Not if I have anything to say about it!" _She tried concentrating on his injuries, the triangle on her forehead started to glow. Something went wrong though. As hard as she was trying, the glowing just faded. Her psyche was just too chaotic and cluttered to use the ability.

_"It's no use, our bond along with you're a part of your mind was broken that day I rejected you for the last time._ _I could feel it in our last moments of it." _

_"No…you can't die on me! I-I'll find a way t-" _

_"Selene, come here please."_ She hesitantly did as he said. It was all over, and they knew it. James took his oxygen mask off, and locked lips with her. While in the embrace, the Nebulan felt that same spark again. But this time, it was barely detectable.

Using all of the energy he had left, James pushed his thoughts into her mind.

_**"Goodbye my dear Selene. I'll always love you, and I'm so sorry for what I did. I failed to give you what I vowed to back when we were younger. I should have given you all of the love and respect that you deserved. Instead, I just gave you more pain. Please forgive me."**_ His arms and lips lost their strength, as the heart monitor flat lined.

After sobbing in the man's cold chest, Selene got up and left. _"Goodbye James…I love you to."_

* * *

With that last echoing sob more flashes came, and her real vision returned. She was on her hands and knees gasping for breath. Sweat had accumulated on her brow. "Pant" "pant" "pant" Man that was intense. Another damned vision."

Selene wanted to cry, but self-hatred replaced the sadness. "urggaaAAHHH!" She slammed a paw on the floor. "For Pete's sake! Why can't my love **ever** be enough!? Why can't I be happy!? There is always _something _getting in the way, and I'm sick of it!"

After fuming for minutes longer, her limbs grew weak with grief for what the future holds. The one before had such an easier answer than this. Her body began to shake violently. "What should I do? If I tell him…I don't know if I can stop that tragedy. I can't lose my mate like that!"

* * *

James got back inside from playing, and went up to his room. He found that Selene was already out of the post. "Hey Selene, feeling better?"

She looked up at him, and then looked down. "Close the door please." He did so, and turned back to her. His expression, said it was okay to continue. "Yes, you could say that…" The Nebulan simply kicked her feet on the edge of the bed. She sighed and continued. "…It turns out that nothing was wrong with me at all."

"Oh, okay. But you don't look too comfy right now. Is there something that you need to get off your mind?"

Selene laughed weakly, and shook her head. She decided to tell him the better truth first, maybe it'll soften the blow for the true confession. "James, I'm sure by now that you have had those "special classes" in health right."

He blushed before nodding. "Y-yeah, we did." She got off the bed and walked over to him. "Well it's about that. You see; that weird experience we had this morning was because…"

A pause ensued. He could tell that it was very hard for his girlfriend to continue. "Selene, just tell me." James gently grabbed hold of her paws, and put on his gentle smile. The alien just couldn't bring herself to say it. She leaned in and whispered the answer to him. After hearing everything, the teen's face became extremely red before he fell to the floor with a heavy "thud".

"James!"

Selene was initially shocked by his reaction, but realized it made sense. With a light sigh, she sat on the floor next to his body and closed her eyes; preparing herself for when he woke up.

* * *

One hour had passed before James came to. He looked to the right. It looked like she was meditating again. "Ugh…Okay, I'm back now." A usual cat-smile formed back on her lips.

"My boyfriend fainted; I never thought I'd see _that_. I can understand it though. Need me to help you stand up?" She sweetly offered.

"No, I've got it." Once on his feet, he wobbled a little bit.

"Yup, here we go. Hold on a sec." Selene brought her head under his left arm to support him. "Ready to continue our conversation now?" She asked, grinning.

The two walked over to his bed to sit down. "Now that your loss of consciousness is behind us, how do you feel about what I just told you? And be honest about it." He was still clearly uncomfortable with this new information.

"Well it's certainly not…bad. Uh—I'm sorry, this is just kind of weird for me right now." She decided not to press him on.

"That's ok, take your time." After a few minutes of stammering, James brought himself together and started to speak. "Look I know you're worried about this, so I'll tell you now that I'm not mad. This is just a lot to take in. To answer your question though, I don't know how I feel about it. I'm only thirteen Selene. For someone my age, this subject isn't **supposed** to come up in real life like this you know?"

Her expression grew flat. "I understand. You probably just need to be away from me for a while huh?"

James could hear the pain in her voice. "No, that's not it. Really, being further away from you is the _last _thing I want right now." Selene felt her doubt of this first part starting to fade. Maybe her mother and computer were right after all. "What you told me, it doesn't change the way I feel. I still love you more than ever. Nothing can change that."

To say the very least, she was very impressed by this. "Thank you James." She put her paws on top of his hands. "You should know that I never wanted to do this now. I am more than willing to wait until you're old enough; honestly."

James brought her in for a soft kiss. She could only feel her love for him get stronger and him for her. A minute or two passed by, and the couple let go of each other's lips. They just sat there, blushing and staring. "Ahem!" So what are we going to do about this?" He was the first to talk.

"Well, first things first. We're going to have to cut back on the sleepovers for a while. Just until this dies down. Then we can get back to them."

The teens face mirrored disappointment and sighed. "Wellll, alright I guess we can give it a shot." Selene comforted him.

"Aw, don't be so sad James. It won't be forever. You're not alone here you know. I love waking up with you next to me as well."

Her ears went down. "What else aren't you telling me?" She looked at the wall.

_"Time for the real test. I ask of you, don't let that future happen!" _

"James…It's time I told you why I came here-to Earth."

He got a bad feeling about this. "What is it?" the human asked worriedly.

"I…I'm an agent for Kat Nebula. This means that it's my job to invade and…conquer an assigned planet for my species to inhabit."

His mind shattered at hearing this. Selene was here to take over the Earth? Take over his home?

"You were sent here…to conquer?" James was feeling anger and heartbreak take over his mind. "D-does this mean…that everything that happened over these weeks-"

Selene remembered the beginning of her vision. She needed to do something fast, or else their future together and James' life will be cut short! "NO! I'M STOPPING YOU THERE RIGHT NOW! The alien interrupted what he was going to say, along with what he was thinking. "I was NOT using you! **Everything **was, and is as real as can be! I truly love you with all of my heart, and don't think anything otherwise!"

Her words burned with undeniable truth to them, that he was sure. It softened him a little, so he decided to force himself to once again take control of the situation. This was no time to say or do things that h-both of them will regret later. "Fine! You still love me; but how does that change your mission!?"

"_This_ is how it changes it!" Selene took him roughly by the shirt, and pulled James in for a kiss full scorching passion. He tried pulling back, but she held them together. Eventually the Nebulan let go, tears were sliding down both of their faces. "I'm quitting my mission, I'm done! For **_you_** James. I chose you over my duties."

James was left utterly speechless. "But what about-"

"I don't care! My only priority now is being with you, my soul-mate. There is no way that I'll let go of my one and only love to keep my people happy!" He couldn't believe it! An alien sent to take his world away, was abandoning her own species...to be with him. This was simply incomprehensive!

"Selene…I-I don't know what to say."

"Please, just say that you can forgive me for this. Say that you still love me as much as I love you." She put her paws on his shoulders. "Say that you still want me."

He put a hand on her cheek. "Yes Selene." James paused for a moment. "But there is no way that I'll let you give up on your entire race just for me. It's a selfish thing to do."

She looked down in depressing defeat. _"That's it I guess…he doesn't feel the same way. I wasn't able to stop this future."_

Suddenly he brought her head back up by the chin. "Which is why I'm going to help you find a different solution." She gasped, with a wide, overjoyed smile. This wasn't even possible for her to foresee.

"You'll help me!? James! This is truly amazing! Together, we'll save BOTH of our planets!" Selene pounced on him, and gave him the biggest kiss her body could muster. The two laughed tremendously, while holding each other in a loving embrace.

"So why don't you tell me why you needed to get a new planet?"

* * *

**Huh, this must be the NEW longest chapter written. Another path of many others was shown today. After writing this, I remembered of how Coop and Kat always fought with each other. Even though he was trying to take over the planet. It just made me wonder how it would have turned out if they had talked it over instead, and found a peaceful way of settling things. But that doesn't make for Good TV;) Even still, I'm sure that the creator and directors could have worked with that outcome to. I'm getting off topic here though XD The latest chapter of this story, for "The People" as always. I wonder how long this story will go? It pains me to think about it, but I do have many other stories that I wish to write. Someone has something to say about it? You know the drill by now. Until next time:) **


	10. A Powerful Bond

**Agent 30A**

* * *

**********************************Disclaimer:** I do not own Kid vs. Kat, it's characters, the names, etc. Everything belongs to the show's creator. I only own the characters I created for this story.

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Powerful Bond**

**The following day, Selene told James about the reason for her mission. He was surprised that it smaller than he would think: an overload of trash. He didn't understand at first, but she explained that Kat Nebulans produce waste at a very fast rate. James responded by explaining what humans do to get rid of trash, dumps, burning, or recycling. Needless to say, Selene was impressed with their methods. If the two of them could figure out a way to bring those methods to her planet, then there will be no need to invade Earth.**

* * *

"You would think that a race as advanced as mine would have thought of something like this by now." Selene said, laughing.

"Why didn't you?"

"As far as our history goes, we have always left our ruined planets for new ones. I guess it was just easier to move on." She finished with a troubled look.

"To be honest though, I really don't understand it. I mean we have the technology to do things like your species can, yet no one made a move. She began to grow angry at the sheer laziness her people have exhibited over the years. "There had to be s_omeone_ who thought of this solution by now. Does that mean that all of this time…we could have stayed on our **original** planet without a problem?!"

Selene started clenching her fists tightly. Her teeth were clenched and her eyes are shut as more and more rage boiled inside of her. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "I can see how you're feeling, but you need to know that it's okay now." The Nebulan looked up at his gentle face. "That's all in the past, and we need to look towards the future."

_"The future…" _

She started to blush. A scene from her latest vision popped into her head. It was an image of their radiant family and their happy life together. Her eyes softened.

"Selene?"

"I'm fine James. I was thinking about…the future." She took a paw to his cheek.

"There's something I need to tell you. My powers have developed further, allowing me to experience precognitive dreams and visions."

"Wow! That's so awesome! What types of stuff do you see?" Her ears lowered.

"I wouldn't call them "awesome". These visions...they were never good James. In fact, both of them were truly awful." He looked in concern. She decided to recount her entire dream this time. Then Selene told him of the second vision and how his life ended so tragically. "After seeing that my mission would destroy everything between us, it was then that I told you I'd quit. I couldn't let my mate die. My life just wouldn't be the same without you." The teen opened his mouth to speak, but she put a finger to his lips. "It will be a long road, but I **hope** we can have a future together my dear James."

He placed his hand on her paw. "I don't see why we wouldn't Selene. My love for you knows no bounds; never forget that." They leaned in for a gentle kiss. She giggled at it. "Thank you. Now let's get down to business. Do you think you'll be able to fit into my posts entrance there?" The female pointed to the cat post.

"Not sure, but I can try."

Selene walked over and gracefully jumped into the posts entrance. She re-emerged and waited for him. James had a little more trouble getting inside however. It was very awkward trying to climb the small and random platforms. When he finally reached the top, his girlfriend extended a paw. "Here, take my hand." He grabbed on, and was pulled into the hole with ease.

* * *

"Whooaa…" The young teen was astonished by the technology in the unassuming pet accessory.

"James Burtonburger…welcome to my base." She raised her arms in a dramatic gesture to the main hall. "The best Kat Nebulan agent tech has to offer. Care for the grand tour?"

He nodded with a smile. "Be my guest." As they started walking, he couldn't help but notice that she seems to be sashaying confidently.

_"Just like that one night. Selene's so attractive, but when she does this…"_ James' face turned a bright red. He shook his head, forcing thoughts out of it.

_"Darn I wish she wouldn't do that." _

"I don't mind it." Embarrassment smothered him like a wet blanket.

"You can look you know. If it helps out, I could put on my exercise gear, just for the heck of it!" The girl said coquettishly.

"P-please, you don't have to do that!" His partner smirked at his flustered reaction.

"I **want** to do stuff like this for you. There's also nothing wrong with adding a little spice to a relationship is there? Now that we stopped our little sleepovers and all. It's my job to keep it exciting yeah?" She turned to him. "Do you want me to stop doing all of this?"

"I-I didn't say that. It's just that you can be…distracting sometimes." James said, looking down. This time, his head was brought up by her paw. She planted her lips on his for a brief moment.

"Alright…" She said softly. "You're getting uncomfortable, so I'll back off on it for a while okay?" His partner smiled warmly at him before continuing on.

**Selene showed him a multitude of rooms. One was an exercise gym with varying degrees of weights, rather large and heavy looking punching bags that hanged from the ceiling, machines as assorted as a high quality box of chocolates, and what looked like a specialized treadmill. Another was a fancy kitchen with interesting food ingredients laid out in organized, hanging baskets. Next was a video game room. His jaw dropped to the floor.**

"I thought you'd like it." The female replied with a smug smile. "This is a recent one I built. Even though it's actually for me, I was hoping you wanted to use it to." She said while beaming at him.

Overexcited, James booked it inside the quite modern arcade. "Hold your horses there big boy!" Her paw was in just enough reach to restrain him by the hood of his shirt. "There's much more to see. Plus we should at least get started on the project first."

"B-but you have all of the newest systems! You even have the two that aren't even out yet!" She sighed and started dragging the unwilling teen out of the room's entrance.

"Project first, videogames "Urgh!" later! Now come on, let's go!"

_"Geez! It doesn't seem to matter __what__ species they are, boys love their videogames!" _

Just then, Selene noticed that her efforts to drag him **used** effort. It was still a small one, but noticeable nonetheless. "…Are you getting stronger?"

He stopped struggling and looked at himself."I don't feel stronger or anything. I feel the same as always."

She let go of his hood. "Hmm…anyway, on with the tour!" The feline proclaimed, marching happily. The couple proceeded to other rooms such as an armory, her weapons training center and much more. They were approaching one last room. "Well…how about we get started on the project?" Selene asked as she began to pass by it.

"Hey wait! We didn't see this one yet." He said pointing to the door.

"Oh that? It's just a storage room, nothing to see."

_"Yes there is…" _

"SHUT UP!" James was stunned by her instant outburst.

"I'm looking at what's in there." Something was wrong with her, and the young teen wanted to fix it quickly.

**Before she could stop him, he opened the mystery door to reveal her darkened bedroom…in complete shambles. The hallway light showed wall paper with large scratches in it. There are also incoherent words smeared with black liquid along them, some looking most like "please. Stop. IT!" Her bed was all but destroyed, leaving nothing but ruins. Lamps and glass are shattered and spread all over a lacerated rug. Next, a dresser had its drawers ripped out and shredded. Her clothes shared the same fate. Also there is a rather large television screen with sparking hole in it. Great fear entered James' body as he looked over the rest of what is destroyed, including several precious photos. Everything is gone…except for a mirror, eerily unscathed.**

"What…what's going on here?"

_"Now watch your dear __beloved__, watch him run and reject you. This will remind you that there's no one needed accept me angel." _It chuckled proudly.

"J-James…I was going to tell you. My collar-it's not working anymore. I can't control it." His back was turned to her, still looking in the tattered room. She fell to her knees. "My mind is slipping, and I can't stop it." Selene's words were becoming choked. "That's the real reason why I wanted to stop sleeping with you. If I ever hurt you with my powers-"

Tears were falling. "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself!" More silence followed.

"I can't be sure how much time is left before I'm gone." An image of her twisted clone flashed, its smile always there. In retaliation, her fist slammed on the metal floor. She **needed **him. He is the greatest link keeping the Nebulan's mind intact.

_"Give it up! He doesn't love you enough to keep your pathetic romance going. Now that he knows that you didn't tell him about this." _

"G-Go away…go away." She sobbed while clutching her head in defeat.

_"HA HA HA HA! Not until you break to my will angel!"_

Footsteps departed slowly. Selene didn't bother to bring her head back up; she knew he was gone now.

_"I told you…now that he's left, __we__ can continue with __**our**__ mission." _The voice spoke gently.

_"Now let us head over to the laboratory-" _

It was cut off by the feeling of something soft on her cheek. Gasping, she snapped her head up to see her mate wiping the wetness off.

"Had to find a tissue." He smiled sadly.

"Please Selene…no more secrets, I mean it. You can tell me **anything**, understand?" She nodded slowly, her lower lip quivering. Selene tightly embraced him as she sobbed onto his shoulders.

"I-I thought that you-"

"No, I would never leave you. **EVER**." James softly stated. There was quietness before she spoke up.

"Why are we doing this?"

The human wasn't sure how to respond. "I don't understand."

"I told you before, nothing can stop this. I've had those visions for a reason…they show me inevitable outcomes. Me losing my mind, you being killed? I know I told you that I hoped to have a future together, but the truth is that there's no way we can have one. My future is insanity…and yours is death, along with everyone else." He hugged her with more strength. "Eleanor must have found out by now, but it's too late. I suggest that you get as far away from me as you can."

Upon hearing this, James squeezed her so tightly that it was getting hard for her to breath. "Are you saying that you don't want me with you anymore?"

"…Yes…I am." He loosened his grip immediately, and looked angrily at his companion.

"You're lying Selene. I can hear it in your voice. So let me tell you this: Until your love for me has gone completely, then I'm not going **anywhere**!" She brought her head down.

"James-please, I-" The teen pulled Selene in for a passionate lip lock.

_"Don't you EVER give up on this; on us! I can hear that stupid parasite clawing at your thoughts. I have always heard it since our bond, and I won't let it separate us, not now!" _She kept crying as he pushed them in closer.

_**"DO YOU HEAR ME?! GET OUT OF MY MATE'S HEAD AND **__**DIE!**__** LEAVE US ALL ALONE!" **_

_"Listen stupid boy! My power is far stronger than yours! The hell with it, I'm even stronger than HER! She'll fall to me, just as you w-" _

_**"NO, **__**YOU**__** LISTEN! I'M NOT AS WEAK AS YOU THINK, AND IF SELENE AND I KEEP OUR BOND, YOU'LL NEVER DESTROY HER OR ANYONE ELSE!" **_There was no reply. _**"YOU KNOW IT DON'T YOU?"**_

When he felt her torturing subside, he let go of their embrace and gasped for air. They looked into each other's eyes. James' was filled with life and love, while Selene's were full of death and confusion. "I don't care how powerful your abilities are dear; everyone needs help when in life's ditches."

"Mate…? Dear…?" In all of the time they were together, she had never heard him use those terms of love for her. There were no words for what her boyfriend had just done. She was completely starved for words, and he could see it.

"Selene?" The recent experience had broken her and the remaining uncertainties left for their future. The female's body felt cold, as her mind grew distant and hazy. Flashes came into view once again.

_"This time, I want to see what she sees." _Taking a deep breath, he kissed her again as her eyes remained open and glazed over.

* * *

**The young teen could see blinding flashes of light until a scene played out. Though Selene feels so cold and broken, she was able to view the Twenty-five year old James from the previous vision. But the situation was much different. He was sitting on a rocking chair with two infants in his arms. They were wrapped up in a blanket, which covered their faces. The room around them was very brightly lit by the sun's rays and is decorated with lavish materials.**

_"Hey there…you have a nice nap?"_ His soft question wasn't directed towards the children, but at a curvy female Nebulan who walked into the room. She wore a familiar translucent nightgown.

_"Oh yeah…"_ She said with a large yawn. _"How are Alexander and Felicia doing?"_

"Felicia?"

Selene turned slowly to see the present James standing beside her.

"James...? What are you doing here…?" She asked weakly.

He grabbed her paw lovingly. "To share your pain. I'm not letting you carry the burden by yourself anymore." He looked back at the couple. "However, this doesn't look so bad. I can see that you get even a little more…well more." James said with a wink.

"Though you already look great as can be." Selene felt warm again.

"Thank you…" Their attention was brought back to their other selves.

_"They're doing just fine my dear Selene." _

_"I still would have preferred it if you were there with me babe." _She winked sultrily at the man. He laughed the remark off gently. _"Well someone had to stay here with the kids. I tell ya though, it was hard to get them to sleep. Bottles and diapers were flying around like a whirlpool. How long will it take for their powers to be under control anyway?" _The older female smiled curiously.

_"Welllll, considering that they're hybrids and have an even greater mentality, I would say aboouuut…"_ She leaped onto the chair, being careful not to disturb her children and wrapped her arms around the human's neck. Their faces were pulled closer.

_"A few more weeks." _Both pairs of eyes closed halfway as they peered into each other._ "It'll be tough, but nothing we can't handle; as long as we're together." _

The pair sealed it off with a deep and gentle kiss. The younger duo watched avidly, when they broke it and turned to them. _"Selene…James…come here please." _She spoke the words with a motherly tone. Keeping his hand locked with her paw, they approached them.

_"Would you like to see the kids?" _This time, it was the older James who asked. It felt like some odd dream. Fear enveloped the younger Selene when her future-self spoke up.

_"You need to wake up dear." _She climbed down and ignited the mark on her forehead; glowing a bright, pure-white. With a poke to the past-selves' mark, her daze lifted. The Selene in front of her wasn't like before. There was no indication of age at all, and if anything, the skin also glowed with a white radiance.

"Y…you're absolutely beautiful…"

_"You haven't seen anything yet, take a look." _

The older Burtonburger gently handed her the covered bodies. She lifted up the cloth flaps gently to reveal a stunning sight.

Two divine human faces were revealed, sleeping. Their skin and auburn hair seemed to glow like Selene's. A few facial twitches and they opened their eyes.

_"Mama?" _ One pair of Thistle-colored eyes locked onto the younger Selene.

_"Dada?" _The other pair was in the direction of the younger James.

"It's like-"

"Looking at gems…" Selene finished his sentence in quiet awe. This is the same thing _he _said in the other vision.

_"Their gorgeous aren't they?" _The older Nebulan said looking down at her kids warmly. _"I love them so much. Just as I love their father." _She placed a paw on James' hand.

_"Selene…" _She looked up at her.

_"Those other visions you had? They don't have to become real. My awful challenges brought on by the procedure were overcome, with this wonderful man." _

"What about my family? Are they still…?"

_"Alive and well sweetie. I brought you here for a reason." _

"You brought me here?"

_"Yes."_

"But...why?"

Her question was followed by a soft chuckle from her counterpart. _"Darkness is all around us sweetie. When one becomes lost in it, they need someone to guide them back toward the light. I could sense that you were at a breaking point, so I thought I'd help to clear your head."_

She kissed each of her children and they fell back asleep. Then Selene handed them back to James before turning back.

_"Listen to me, you need to let go of the future. No mortal being was ever meant to keep track of time like this; anyone who tries only ends up destroying their mind and body. Relax and put your destiny in the hands of the only one truly capable of placing everything in their rightful place. I promise that everything will turn out just fine as long as you stay with him." _

The present one looked to her future husband next.

_"Selene, you have no idea how much I love you right now. However, when the time is right…" _He gestured to Alexander and Felicia. _"I'll wholeheartedly show it."_

The younger couple blushed madly, while the older ones laughed.

_"I think it's time you two went back to think on it for a while. There are worlds to save to, don't forget about that little tidbit." _

"Wait!" James turned to his older self. "I have some questions! How did we cure Selene of her pain? Will our families approve of our relationship? Did we have to do some sort of secret wedding?!" He glanced to the older Selene and compared the now obvious size difference between them. "And uh…how did she have…you know." The teenager gestured between the children and her, silently finishing the rest of his question.

_"Don't worry about it, you two will figure out everything in time. Take it away babe." _Her mark glowed brightly again, and their vision cut to black.

* * *

**Oh boy! I'm am so sorry this took so long everyone! I was working on getting another story running and other things came up:( However, I would like to give a personal thanks to Kurly45674 for helping the new story on it's feet! This member along with Mad-Racer are my two biggest supporters, and seem to be glad to help out when needed:) Which reminds me, Mad-Racer created a picture of Selene and Jimmy on his Deviantart page. It's quite the picture if I'm not being too bold. Check out this and the other artwork by typing in "Mad-Racer" and "Deviantart." Anyway, another chapter for The People as always. Hope the quality stands up to the previous ones. If it doesn't, I'll revise and/or re-write the chapter. See you later:)**


	11. A message to The People

Over an intercom, a man speaks in a British accent.

**"Your attention please!"**

**"Your attention PLEASE!"**

The President of our company, "Versteckt", would like to apologize for the inconvenient and/or unfair delay in the new developments of our two projects "Agent 30A" and "Fear"; not to mention the lack of contact concerning this matter. Due to classes putting a major dent in our time-funds, we have had little choice but to temporarily shut down production of both. I am speaking to put to rest concerns or worries that they have been permanently stopped, or that the president has lost interest all together. Production should start back up between the dates of November 1st and November 7th. I repeat, they should be up and running between the 1st and 7th. Thank you for your time, consideration and investment into our projects. We truly appreciate whoever is taking the time to listen to this announcement. On another note, I am happy to announce that our president has a few **new** project ideas in mind to give to The People. These will most likely be for the Blazblue Branch, for those who are interested. If any workers, members of the larger Fanfiction organization or guests touring the building have other project ideas, please refer to Versteckt, not us. This message will be terminated upon continuation of our endeavors, so it will not be necessary to say anything about it.

Apologies and Thank You's once more, you are now free to continue with your daily routines. That will be all for now.


End file.
